Aperite mentem hostibus
by That Fire
Summary: After sixth year the war rages on. Draco has deflected and the Order continue to fight. Will a spell ruin everything? AU HP/DM /Draco didn't take the Dark Mark.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Aperite mentem hostibus/Open the mind to the enemy  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: J. K. Rowling and associates own these characters.  
><strong>Pairings<strong>: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Possible Remus/Severus (I haven't decided :3)  
><strong>Summary<strong>: After sixth year the war rages on. Draco has deflected and the Order continue to fight. AU HP/DM /Draco didn't take the Dark Mark.  
><strong>Author's Notes<strong>: **{6th book+ Spoiler!}**

Sixth year did happen but not like the books. Draco didn't fix the cabinet, nor did Severus kill dumbledore. The order are fully aware that Severus is with the 'light'

* * *

><p>Harry takes one last look at the place that he should of called home for the last 17 years before he leaves through the front door.<p>

His luggage is shrunken and located in his left pocket on his jacket. His wand is safely stuck in his wrist strap on his right arm. The absence of Hedwig and her cage leaves his left hand free and he clenches and unclenches it in the rhythm of his footsteps. His broom is in his right hand, and the bottom drags along the grass leading to the seemingly quiet road. Three people are stood waiting for him on the pavement each with billowing robes in the wind and brooms at their sides.

Harry notices Remus and smiles at him, he smiles back at him warmly before it twists into a grimace and his face contorts until he's starting into the face of Antonin Dolohov.

"My Lord" Dolohov whispers, before kneeling.

"I am proud of you Dolohov" His voice isn't his own, it comes out like a hiss and when he raises his wand in his hand he sees the snake like hands of Voldemort.

"You have not failed me and you shall be rewarded. When we attack Diagon Alley on Thursday, you will be the one to ..."

He's aware of someone stroking his arms and whispering comfort in his ear before he wakes with a gasp.

"You were dreaming. It's okay, I'm here, shh come on"

He turned his face to the sound of the voice and saw Draco, weary eyes and sleep mused hair. He made a distressed sound in his throat before kissing his nose and wiping away tears Harry hadn't even noticed fall. He takes Draco's hand and turns in his embrace so he's staring at the ceiling, trying to remember what he saw while chewing his lip.

"It wasn't a dream, It was true I'm sure of it." Draco's eyes open at the softly spoken words but Harry continued to stare unblinking at the ceiling.

"I was-" Harry's voice cracked "I was Voldemort." He ignored the slight flinch from Draco at the use of the name and carried on, a crease marring his brow as he tried to remember what he saw.

"There was Dolohov and he knelt before me, he's done something. Something good for Voldemort"

His brow creased further and he chewed his bottom lip again. _Come on Harry. Think._

Draco was fully awake now, he leant up on his elbow and held his face in his hand while stroking Harry's arm offering silent support.

"Diagon Alley" Harry finally breathed. "There's, there's going to be an attack on Diagon Alley. Thursday. Dolohov is going to do something then."

Draco's hand on his arm stilled and he sat up. "Shit."

Harry sighed, thinking the same, he leant up on his elbows and looked up at Draco. The slight flicker of light coming from the few candles lit around the room licked across and softened his pale features.

"The Order can't come here, not until morning. Then we're only going to have one day to get ready." he was muttering to himself, biting his lip. "Maybe Severus has managed to let the others know. Lupin should be fine tomorrow..."

Harry sighed and lay back down. He knew Draco didn't blame Remus, he didn't eaither, it was the full moon but with the Wolfsbane he mostly slept while as a werewolf. Since Sirius died Remus mostly stayed at Grimmauld Place and had confessed that the wolf now thought of it as his territory and that the fewer people near him in the few days before the full moon the better. Draco and Harry stayed and Severus if he wasn't called to Voldemort.

Draco was still muttering when he came out of his musings. Lifting a hand he tugged on Draco's hand and pulled him down so he lay half sprawled on top of him.

"There's nothing we can do." He carried on quickly seeing Draco's scowl "I hate this a much as you do, I saw into his head but there's nothing we can do." He finished softly but with unmistakable finality.

Draco's scowl vanished and he leant down to kiss him softly. His tongue darted out and swept across Harry's bottom lip asking for entrance which he gladly gave. Their tongues danced in soft lulling moves before they broke apart gasping for air.

"Tomorrow." Draco whispered before tangling his feet and legs with Harry's and pulling his head into the crook of his neck.

Harry wrapped his arm around Draco's waist and tried to sleep again.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun cast yellow shadows on the dark floor of the hallway and bounced off the walls.

Harry silently padded past the portrait of Mrs Black and made his way down to the kitchen. The

order had already been called and hushed whisperings could be heard from outside the door.

* * *

><p>Mrs Weasley was busy fussing over Remus who failingly tried to tell her he was fine, he had dark circles under his eyes and his skin was pale and Harry was sure his bones must hurt.<p>

Heads turned at the sound of Harry closing the door and he soon found his face full of bushy brown hair, he could faintly see Draco and Ron smirking in front of him.

"Harry! How are you? Why was the Order been called today? Not that I'm not happy to see you of course!" He opened his mouth to reply but Ron's voice beat his.

"Let the man breath 'mione!"

He grinned widely at Ron while Hermione huffed and walked over to help Molly.

"It's good to see you, mate." Harry muttered clapping Ron on the shoulder still grinning.

"You too! She's been driving me mad not knowing what's going on! I was reading too beg mum to come over before we got the message" Ron whispered returning a smile.

Ron had grown up since sixth year, he was open and a lot less hot-headed, and finally managed to confess his love to Hermione. Harry had been surprised when he'd told Ron and Hermione about him and Draco and he'd simply said "If that's what you want mate then I'll try and get on with him, but if he hurts you.."

Harry smiled fondly at the memory and sat next to Draco, squeezing his thigh, under the table, he got a brief smile in return.

* * *

><p>Everyone started to sit around the table – Kingsley, Tonks and Mad-Eye were there for the Aurors, Molly, Arthur and the rest of the Weasley clan save Bill, Percy and Charlie were seated at the far end. Remus and Albus Dumbledore were seated either side of Harry and Draco.<p>

The chatter died down and all eyes turned to Harry, who squirmed in his seat and looked down at the table.

A chuckle came from Harry's right, he turned and saw Dumbledore, blue eyes twinkling, smiling widely at him.

"Harry, my boy. I'm sure you asked us all here for another reason other then to have tea?" he coaxed.

Draco muttered something while Harry blushed and stuttered a reply. "Er, I-yes. I had a vision, through the scar. It wasn't a dream, he was happy I could feel it."

Molly started to fret and only Arthur's hand on her arm stopped her from running to Harry. Hermione gasped while Ron looked solemn. Draco took Harry's hand in his and stroked the back with his thumb. He smiled gratefully in return.

"Carry on my boy." Dumbledore whispered, the twinkle had died from his eyes and his face had seemed to age.

"Right, yes." Harry muttered. "Antonin Dolohov has done something, something good and he's going to do something else." The room was quiet, you could hear a pin drop, every eye and ear in the room was focused on Harry.

"There's going to be an attack." Several mutters where heard but he went on. "Tomorrow, in Diagon Alley. I-Severus was there I think, I hoped he'd be able to return and tell us more, but..." His voice died off and he finally looked up at from the table.

Kingsley and Mad-Eye where already talking animatedly about which teams to take in before Dumbledore called for silence.

"This is grave news" he proclaimed, his face seemed even older then it did a few moments ago. "Kingsley, I would like you to take Mad-Eye and Tonks and sort out your Auror teams." His hand were clasped on the table and he planned while he spoke. "Station some of them in shops and some paroling. Members of the Order should be fully briefed and waiting for the other Order members to move in." Kingsley nodded before moving out, he patted Harry on the shoulder on leaving. Mad-Eye grunted a goodbye while Tonks turned her hair a dark blue and called "Wotcher!" before following.

Dumbledore smiled briefly before turning to Remus. "Remus, as it was the full moon last night, I will understand if you do not want to fight. It is up to you." he questioned.

"I'll fight" he responded strongly. Harry opened his mouth to complain but he carried on. "I'll be on the defence line or as back up, Harry." he reasoned, Harry sighed but nodded. "If that's okay with you, Albus?"

"Of course it is!" Albus announced proudly before clearing his throat and turning to the others.

"Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione you are all of age now and I can not stop you from fighting." He chuckled before adding "I'm sure that even if you weren't of age I wouldn't be able to stop you!"

Draco smirked while the trio smiled sheepishly.

"I would like you all to practice defence spells before lunch and then rest for the rest of the day. When we get word from the Aurors I shall brief you on were you shall be stationed." He spoke sternly but proudly and waited for their agreements.

"Ginny, I can not allow you to fight." He held up a hand to stop her protests. "However, I have heard of your excellent training in healing and if you agree it would be much appreciated if you would stay behind and tend to the casualty's which I am gravely sure we will have."

Ginny was now blushing too the roots of her red hair from Dumbledore's compliment. Harry could tell she still wanted to protest but she nodded and and murmured a _"yes"_ and _"thank you"_.

Dumbledore beamed. "Molly you shall be staying with Ginny, yes?" at her confirmation he continued. "Arthur if you could partner with Remus that would excellent! Fred, George, assuming you are fighting you will be stationed with Harry and the others."

The twins grinned and winked at the quartet, getting an eye roll from Hermione and a muttered _"shut up"_ from Ron.

"I will let you know should I get any news from Severus, and the plans from the Aurors. I'm off to warn Minerva." Dumbledore announced before standing. "I am proud of you all and I shall see you tomorrow morning at the latest." He smiled at them all before following Molly to the door.

* * *

><p>"So brother, what does the trio-"<p>

"Famous trio, Fred, and don't forget Draco" George added grinning

"Ah! Famous trio and Draco," he winked "Have in mind for training?" Fred asked grinning as well.

Ron turned red and muttered another _"shut up." _while the others laughed.

Remus had left to rest and Arthur had said his goodbyes before leaving for the ministry. Molly had announced once Dumbledore had left that herself and Ginny would be going over healing spells, which left the trio, Draco and the twins in the kitchen.

"You alright?" Harry asked Draco while the twins annoyed Ron and Hermione.

"Mm, I'm surprised you didn't argue with me fighting though?" he questioned, turning to face Harry.

Harry sighed. "I've given up, I can't stop you. It doesn't mean I want you to be there. I don't, I couldn't stand you getting hurt but there's nothing I can do."

"Gryffindor." Draco muttered fondly. "I'm fighting, because I'm not going to let you fight alone and I'd go mad being here and not knowing what was happening."

Harry opened his mouth to retort but it was quickly covered with Draco's lips, soft but demanding and full of promise. Their tongues searched each other's mouths and teeth nipped lips.

They were so caught up in each other that they only remembered the others in the room when Fred and George's wolf whistling started.

The broke apart and Harry blushed the shade of red while Draco smirked.

"Right." Harry announced when he'd got his breath back and the twins had stopped laughing. "We need to get practising."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry knew he was bad at wizard's chess, Ron had told him several times and tried to teach him, to no avail. Draco had taken over that task but Harry was pretty sure that something wasn't right and the fact that he seemed to get worse than better and the answering smirk that currently sat on Draco's face helped fuel those thoughts. He narrowed his eyes and focused on his next move, thinking about their practice before lunch.

The practice had gone well, the twins were a great added bonus when they got down too it and Ron and Draco managed to work well together. Hermione had found some new protective charms which she'd taught them all before they headed to lunch and to relax.

Draco and Harry were on their third game of chess with Harry still failing, when the floo chimed and Dumbledore's head peaked through. Draco's focus remained on the chess board while Harry turned to face Dumbledore.

"Ah! Harry my boy!" Harry ignored Draco's soft snort, he knew how much Harry hated to be called boy.

"Professor," he greeted with a small smile. "Are you coming through?"

"I'm afraid not. Could you gather everyone in here? I have some news." Dumbledore replied solemnly.

"Of course." Harry moved to stand but Draco quickly shook his head and mumbled something that suspiciously sounded like _get them _and _bloody twinkling eyes _before standing and leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Harry quickly looked at Dumbledore who looked back with a knowing smile.<p>

Since living at Number 12 Grimmauld Place with members of the Order coming and going, Draco had been jumpy, even as most of the Order had come to accept him. He'd only just stopped jumping when someone entered but was still uncomfortable with most of them and especially Dumbledore.

It was an awkward 5 minutes later when Draco entered the room with the others. Ron, Hermione and Draco joined Harry on one sofa, while Molly, Ginny and the twins took the other. Arthur and Remus stood, looking expectantly at Dumbledore.

"Thank you for all joining me." Dumbledore nodded in greeting. "I have your stations sorted! Molly and Ginny you will be staying here, everyone must wear their portkeys and when pressed will bring you back here where you will be treated."

His voice held no note for disagreements, Ginny nodded and Molly assured she would get any potions and salves they might need ready.

"Arthur and Remus you shall be stationed in Ollivanders and there will be 3 Aurors with you but you must _not_ start to fight unless our people fighting are taking considerable damage." Dumbledore spoke sternly when Remus started to protest. "When the fighting has stopped you shall go out and help and collect any of our people." Remus clenched his jaw but finally agreed.

"Thank you. Fred and George you said we could use Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, I'm assuming that is still available?"

The twins grinned "You bet!" Dumbledore smiled gratefully at the twins before continuing

"In that case, we shall be using your shop as our base. The Aurors who are also members of the Order are already stationed in Diagon Alley and I shall give them the go ahead to use Wizard Wheezes!"

Dumbledore's head pulled out of the floo briefly and they could hear muttering before his head re-entered and he smiled up at them all.

"Now that's done. The Aurors will be the attackers." Dumbledore said bluntly, Draco raised a brow and Harry coughed at the bluntness he hadn't heard from Dumbledore before.

"We are trying to collect some of the Death Eaters, they are attacking more often now and the chaos can not go on. You will all be defenders, you shall form a formation with you, Harry in the middle. Onl-" He was cut of by a shout from Harry and all heads turned to him.

"I'm sorry professor, but I can't have everyone trying to protect me. The death eaters are going to want Draco as much as me seeing as they know he's with us now and Hermione and the Weasleys have always been high targets just for being my friends and family." Harry argued, he felt bad for interrupting but he couldn't let any of them get hurt for trying to protect him. In his mind they were in as much danger as him, possibly _more_ seeing as Voldemort wanted Harry _alive_.

"If we have to be in defence then fine, but not for me, for the other fighters." He finished softly but strongly, Draco had taken his hand and was stroking the back in a gesture he'd started taking as comfort.

Dumbledore stared at him for a few moments before speaking. "I should have realised you would feel this way, Harry." He stated not unkindly. "I do believe you are correct,"

Harry blinked a few times, that was _not _what he was expecting.

"A change of plan, you will continue to be defence but for the other fighters, and you should only break your formation if it is completely necessary." Dumbledore's new plan could be seen formulating on his face.

"You will split into teams, Harry and Draco you will be stationed with Kingsley and four other Aurors, Ron and Hermione you will be with Nymphadora, also with four other Aurors and last but not least, Fred and George you will be with Mad-Eye and three other Aurors."

They all nodded and exclaimed there agreements and Dumbledore smiled widely at them.

Hermione made a soft _"oh!" _ sound next to Harry and he turned to see her gesturing to Dumbledore, it was almost as if she went to raise her hand to speak and he couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, Hermione?" Dumbledore asked softly.

Hermione blushed slightly before speaking. "You mentioned you were going to warn Professor McGonagall before you left earlier and I was wondering if Hogwarts was okay? Also did you hear anything from Professor Snape?" she questioned.

Dumbledore beamed. "You are correct! I did indeed warn Minvera, she has, with the other professors added safety precautions and added to the wards and defences around the castle."

Hermione was perched on the edge of the seat and listening intently. Harry caught Ron's eye, he rolled his eyes while Ron smiled fondly.

"As for Severus, we haven't heard anything, but I believe he is safe."

Hermione nodded, seemingly satisfied.

"I am afraid I have some final things to sort out for tomorrow. All rest and eat well tonight and I shall see you at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes at 7am tomorrow. The floo connection will be set up tonight." With that and goodbyes he left the floo.

* * *

><p><strong>Actions coming in the next chapter! Thank you to anyone who has read this so far! :) xx<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

The tension was high in Grimmauld Place.

After Dumbledore had left, the atmosphere was subdued, they'd all tried to make light conversation but their hearts weren't in it. The suspicion of what Voldemort and Dolohov had planned hovered over their heads and whether Voldemort himself would show up and in that case Harry would have to face him, the lack of word from Snape even though half of the Order still didn't trust him and the Aurors with doubt of the _young ones _fighting.

Everyone had left for bed early. Draco and Harry had showered and cleaned before sliding into bed.

They lay facing each other in the dark, their feet were tangled under the sheets, Draco's hand was sliding up Harry's arm causing goosebumps while Harry's lightly stroked his chest.

"I'm scared." Harry whispered.

Draco's hand stilled and he shuffled closer, causing their noses to bump and his breath to mix with Harry's.

It was incredibly rare for Harry to admit he was scared, people closest to him could see it, but were wise enough not to mention.

In the confines of their bed he could admit he was scared, with Draco he could let his insecurities show, it was ironic seeing how they spent most of their times at Hogwarts, fighting and trying to show each other how strong they were, that now, _together,_ _Harry's mind supplied helpfully, _they were most comfortable.

Draco moved his hand up to Harry's neck and around to his nape to curl with the soft curls.

"I'm scared too" Draco finally whispered leaving a soft kiss on Harry's nose.

Harry hid his head under Draco's chin, his breath wafted over his neck, his voice was slightly muffled when he spoke.

"I'm scared for Severus," he admitted. "Although don't let him hear me say that." He felt more than heard Draco's soft chuckle, causing him to smile slightly. He pulled his head back to look into Draco's face again.

"I'm scared I'm going to lose someone, I finally feel like I've got a proper family, with you and Remus and Ron and Hermione, you could probably include Snape in that seeing as he's your Godfather and he doesn't seem to hate me any-more. If he heard that he'd probably hex me though" he gave a wry grin, causing Draco to chuckle again before sobering.

"You're right he doesn't hate you, and in his own secret way I'm sure he'd be happy you think he's part of yo-_our, _family. There's a chance we could lose someone, you need to remember that we all love you but," Draco paused, thinking, before speaking again. "but, if we start thinking that way, that we'll lose people, we don't stand a chance. We're fighting so we can have a chance as a family and be free." He finished softly looking into Harry's eyes, eye's which were shining with unshed tears.

"How are you always rational and smart?" Harry asked, sniffing slightly.

Draco just smiled and kissed him softly, before pulling them into a more comfortable position and murmuring _"Nox. Sleep."_

* * *

><p>The tension from last night seemed like nothing compared to in the kitchen when Draco and Harry came down the stairs.<p>

Everyone who was fighting were decked in their robes. They had extra padding for falls or if they were caught with muggle weapons but keeping them lightweight. Fred and George had managed to create charms that would deflect minor charms like _Petrificus Totalus, _and they had pockets and slots for potions, weapons or small items.

They all tried to eat something while Mrs Weasley mothered them all, she hugged them all including a hesitant Draco and wished them all home safely. Harry nodded at Ron and Hermione before turning to Fred and George and repeating, they'd all agreed not to have an emotional good luck and they'd refused to call it a goodbye. He smiled sadly at Draco, before stepping forward to the floo after the others, before his hand reached the floo powder he was pulled into a crushing hug, he faintly recognised it as Remus and hugged back.

"Stay safe, son." Remus said before pushing him back towards the floo. Harry smiled and nodded before being engulfed in flames.

He stumbled out the other end and just missed falling to the floor when strong arms wrapped around his waist, turning his head Draco grinned smugly at him before dusting soot off himself and Harry.

The sound of wooden footsteps had them turning, Mad-Eye came towards them, several Aurors following.

"Remus and Arthur are now positioned at Ollivanders. Everyone here to your teams, now!h Mad-eye shouted gruffly.

Everyone hastened to comply, Ron dragged a wide eyed Hermione to a head of bright pink hair, while the twins followed Mad-Eye and Draco and Harry tried to spot Kingsley.

"Ah, Harry, Draco, this is the rest of our team." Kingsley's calming voice introduced once they'd found him.

"We're going to be stationed in a triangle, we're centre with Tonks team on the left and Mad-Eye's on the right. Draco, Harry you're in the middle, Savage will be behind you protecting from the back, while you two focus on protecting the front. The rest of us will be in front on the offence."

He informed, Harry blinked a few times but nodded, he remembered Tonks mentioning Savage before.

They waited around a while, before Harry checked his watch, it was 7:20 and Dumbledore still wasn't here, frowning he turned to Kingsley, while Draco spoke with the other Aurors in their team.

"Kingsley, where's Professor Dumbledore?" he asked, still frowning. Kingsley's face dawned in realisation.

"Ah yes," he muttered before coughing and speaking in a louder voice, silence slowly came over the room. "Thank you, Harry here just reminded me. Professor Dumbledore has been called away, Rubeus Hagrid is having problems with the Giants and Centaur's and there's been movement in the hills where he is. We will be unfortunately acting without Albus today."

Harry stared incredulously at Kingsley before turning to Draco.

"He's been called away?" he said, it came out as more as a question, rather then a statement. "I hope Hagrid's alright. I hope we don't have to wait long either" he wondered aloud, frowning again.

Draco opened his mouth to reply, but in that moment several cracks and pops were heard from outside and figures in black cloaks appeared before the shop.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors comment – <strong>I wanted to go into a bit more depth before the action, I've felt the first few chapters have been pretty light and the characters don't seem like they have much to them. <strong>**

**Sorry about the cliff hanger! The next chapter should be up today as-well :) xx**


	5. Chapter 5

_But in that moment several cracks and pops were heard from outside and figures in black cloaks appeared before the shop. _

"Stations!" Kingsley shouted rounding up his team. Draco and Harry quickly moved into position.

"Move right, Tonks move left-ye-no move behind, we do not have time for this!" Mad-Eye bellowed.

They could hear crashes and shouts coming from outside. Harry had his wand in hand, his arm was steady even though he felt he could explode with nerves. His scar wasn't hurting which he took as one of the only good signs, Voldemort wasn't near and as long as it didn't start to burn maybe they'd all be okay.

Draco nudged his shoulder and shot his eyes over to Mad-Eye, breaking Harry out of his musings. Harry nodded once and turned his attention to Moody and Kingsley.

"Ready?" Moody said gruffly, he waited for affirmations before nodding to Kingsley.

"Alright team, stay close. Move out, now!" He shouted off his shoulder before moving forward in strong strides. Draco and Harry weren't even out the door before Kingsley was shooting spells at unsuspecting Death Eaters.

Harry had his shield up as soon as he was out of the shop, Draco followed quickly. Shouts of _Potter!_ Could be heard from the Death Eaters, and he turned his head slightly to see Ron and Hermione coming out of the shop, charms already in place, he nodded slightly at them getting a grim smile from Ron in return.

There was a loud scream from his right and he saw Mad-Eye go down, there was a swarm of black cloaks, but he didn't have time to react before he felt his shield start to crumble. He renewed it and shifted to block several spells. He heard a grunt next to him and saw Draco being pushed back from the onslaught of spells but he managed to right himself before Harry could help.

Kingsley had started shielding as well, he heard thuds behind him before he was hit in the back by a stinging spell, he turned quickly to see just under half the Death Eaters. There were thuds and Ron and Hermione were down but he could see them stirring, only one of the Aurors from their team seemed to still be fighting.

"Keep the shield!" Harry shouted to Savage, who nodded. Harry dropped his before shouting several spells, he managed to get down five Death Eaters before they were back to fighting.

Harry managed to get his shield up before a cutting curse hit him.

He turned keeping the shield up, he searched for the rest of their team but caught sight of them fighting, Death Eaters where falling but not quickly enough. He searched for Remus and the rest of the back up but they were stuck between a group of Death Eaters and him.

Rubble was falling from shops, and the air was full of dust, trying to clear his lungs Harry prepared to drop his shield, but Savage was hit in the chest as his _protego_ broke.

He heard a scream and saw Remus hitting Death Eaters as well as cursing them trying to get to him, he heard Draco shout his name but it was drowned out with the roar of Death Eaters shouting, there was a chorus of "_Confringo" _and "_Expulso." _He followed there aims and swiftly managed to move out from the downfall of rubble falling from _Madam Malkins_. He turned wildly trying to find a way past the rubble, Death Eaters were crowding round him, he could hear shouts from the other side and could hear cracks and spells being aimed at the debris.

"Ah, Mr Potter." A voice sneered, he recognised the voice, he turned back to face them and saw Antonin Dolohov removing his mask, many others also removed there's.

"Dolohov." Harry replied with a grimace, he corrected his footing and made sure his wand was secure in his hand.

"I see you already know who I am, that will save time." Many cheers where heard through group and Dolohov grinned.

"Severus, why don't you come forward and get a better look as we _destroy_ Harry Potter." Dolohov said maliciously.

Harry's wand arm faltered before he righted it. Snape walked forward and slowly removed his Death Eater mask. He visibly swallowed and looked wearily between Harry and Dolohov before putting on a blank mask.

There were more shouts behind Harry, and he heard the rubble move, his attention was quickly back on the Death Eaters as Dolohov started walking forward.

"Voldemort too scared to come face me himself?" Harry asked, putting on a fake mask on innocence.

"How dare you speak the Dark Lords name! How dare you call him a coward!" One of the death eaters hissed stepping forward, wand poised to curse, only Dolohov holding his hand up stopped them.

"Little potter wants to play?" Dolohov asked sweetly, a grimace marring his features.

He only just managed to finish the sentence before Harry sent _Expeliarmus_ but it was easily blocked. Dolohov's grimace turned into a sneer and he stepped closer still.

"Stupefy!" Harry shouted, it knocked Dolohov backwards slightly but he still managed to block it.

"Is that all you've got Potter?" Dolohov hissed.

Harry cast a cutting curse, it hit Dolohov on the shoulder before he could deflect it and he hissed in pain.

"Enough!" He roared, eyes flashing dangerously. "Crucio!"

Harry went down with a scream, his eyes stared unseeingly at the floor and his wand fell from his hand. He tried to catch air into his lungs but he was blinded to pain. It seemed to go on forever, he could faintly hear shouts coming from around him but he wasn't sure if they were real or from the pain which was making his head feel like it was about to split open at his scar.

The curse was lifted and he took shuddering breaths, he tried to move to his knees but he collapsed straight away, his hand blindly felt and grabbed for his wand but it was out of reach.

"You are pathetic." Dolohov said proudly before kicking Harry over onto his back.

Harry gasped in pain and moved a hand to hold his ribs, he must have been hit before. He managed to focus enough to see Dolohov standing over him, he noticed movement behind and realised some of the other Death Eaters were trying to get a look.

Dolohov raised his wand and aimed at Harry's head. Harry wanted to close his eyes, but he forced himself to keep them open he wasn't scared of death.

"Hostisanimus" Dolohov whispered.

He could hear cheers from one side and shouts from the other, he didn't understand why he wasn't dead.

He blinked his eyes, realising they were losing focus. He hissed in pain as his scar started to burn and he felt himself losing hold of reality.

He faintly heard voices around him.

"You have done well, Dolohov. The Dark lord will reward you!" Someone crooned.

"There's just one more thing to do." Dolohov said. "Sectu-"

"No!" Harry managed to recognise the voice as Snape, and he tried to open his eyes, but his body was going limp and his scar was still burning.

"So it's true, Severus." Dolohov said triumphantly. "The Dark Lord said you might help Potter, you are a traitor!" he hissed. "The boy won't be worth it when the Dark Lord finds out."

There was a crash coming from somewhere and he heard several shouts, he recognised some of the voices, but the pain was becoming unbearable.

"Go!" someone roared "Leave the traitor!" There were sounds of cracks and pops of apparation, and feet rushing towards him.

Harry felt himself being pulled into someone's arms, before there were more footsteps and voices.

"Harry!" Remus, Harry didn't understand how he was managing to process things, he just wanted to sleep and the pain to stop. He briefly felt someone pick him up and his legs dangled freely.

"They know I'm a traitor. Dolohov cursed him, but I don't recognise what it was. Go!"

He felt the pull of apparation before everything seemed to go black apart from the pain in his forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning - Descriptive violence. I like this chapter, seeing as there's more depth to it but i hope it's not too gruesome :3 enjoy! xx**

* * *

><p>Malicious laughing and cheering surrounded him, scared screams and whimpers filled his ears, waking him up from blackness.<p>

He forced his eyes open, blinking into focus, the edges seemed fuzzy before righting. Groaning as pain laced his body and the smell of blood and sweat filled his lungs, he twisted his back, stones and grit dug into his shoulders.

More screams and howls reached his ears, Harry forced himself onto his elbows. He tried to focus his eyes again, but everything stayed blurry. He pushed himself from his elbows to sitting upright, moaning as his ribs protested, and his breathing became ragged. Once his breathing settled he forced himself to stand, swaying and stumbling as blood went back to his legs, he breathing wasn't as laboured now, though the smell had him holding his breath before realising it.

Harry searched his pockets and wrist holders for his wand, he started to panic when neither supplied it. He opened his eyes again, not realising he had closed them, he blinked several times before shadows and figures came into focus. He immediately wished he hadn't, blood and rubble covered the ground, Death Eaters in robes and masks, hexed and cursed bodies writhing on the rubble.

He dry heaved, and took a hesitant step forward, one of the Death Eaters turned and looked straight at him, although it seemed he looked straight through him. Harry held his breath, waiting for curses to be fired but none came, the Death Eater shouted something at someone in a gruff voice before turning back to the body at his feet.

Harry's eyes were wide, he'd looked right through him, he couldn't feel the materiel of his invisibility cloak, and knew it wasn't covering him, he couldn't feel the magic of a disillusion charm. He held his breath and walked towards another Death Eater, his eyes avoided the bodies on the floor, his stomach lurched when he accidentally saw one from the corner of his eye, guilt and pain filled him. He moved to stand before a cloaked figure, he waited again for a hex or shout, but none came.

His brow furrowed, even as his face twisted in anguish at the screams of the tortured. He knew this feeling yet it seemed strange. He moved again, to a cleared space, keeping his eyes straight ahead as his mind raced. Pensieve. He stumbled to a halt. Pensieve, it explained why nobody could see him, but he didn't explain where he was or how he got here.

Harry remembered being in the battle and Dolohov casting a spell, and the pain that laced through his scar. He rubbed it unconsciously, feeling a sharp tingle there.

He remembered the feeling of being in a Pensieve, and tried to pull himself out, although he had a dreaded feeling that he wasn't in someone's memories and it wouldn't be as simple as pulling himself out, he tried to focus, shutting out the sounds surrounding him. He let out an explosive breath after trying for what seemed like the tenth time. His scar burned suddenly and he gave a hiss, he whipped around fearing Voldemort was there, he wasn't, just the pain and dust and blood that made him wretch from low in his throat. He turned back around and slid down to the floor, he hid his head in his palms and rubbed furiously at his eyes when he felt wetness.

It hadn't occurred to Harry that he had yet to say anything, and that he hadn't called for anyone, until that moment, but even as he lifted his head and opened his mouth to speak, he knew it would be hopeless, and his brain helpfully supplied that this wasn't a pensive and that there was all the possibility that his voice could be heard by the Death Eaters.

He buried his head again and tried to drown out the voices and screams, guilt gnawed at him for the pain of these people and his helplessness to help them, the pain of who might have been killed in the fight earlier, he didn't try to stop the tears this time while crumpling into himself.

* * *

><p>Remus and Draco sat besides Harry's still body, the only movement coming from the rise and fall of his chest. They both had scratches and scars on their faces and hands, while large dark circles lay under their eyes.<p>

Draco rubbed his thumb over Harry's cold knuckles with his free hand, his other rested in it's splint against his chest, the bones had been crushed in the fight yesterday, he'd swallowed several potions to regrow the bones and numb the pain.

Remus sat looking at the book that lay on his lap, he stared unseeingly at the words. He'd brought Harry back to Grimmauld Place after Severus had placed him in his arms and refused to leave his side since. He'd swallowed potions that were shoved at him and eaten when told much to the same as Draco.

He thought about the fight and following day, ignoring the shouts that had started to rise from the lower floors, arguing had becoming a normal thing since they'd arrived back.

One had died on their side, Mad-Eye, they'd all quietly mourned him, some more than others, Kingsley and Tonks had been among them. They'd treated the wounded, and sent the more severely wounded to St. Mungo's.

The Weasley's had stayed and Molly had situated herself in the kitchen cooking and cleaning to fill her worry about Harry while fussing everyone in the household. Ron and Hermione were healing and resting, Arthur busied himself at the Ministry, filling information about the attack, Bill and Charlie had portkeyed as soon as they'd heard, leaving their recruit for magical creatures. The twins had taken Ginny to help clean up Diagon Alley as they were the least injured and wanted to get away from their mothers fussing.

Severus had arrived shortly after the others had been cleaned up, he'd told them what he knew before moving to the drawing room where he'd stepped into the floo and hunted down Professor Dumbledore. He'd arrived back before dawn looking grim before retiring to his rooms. He had pushed potions down Remus and Draco's throats and cast every diagnostic spell he knew on Harry before leaving the room without a word in the morning.

Remus had heard the floo chime not long after and the bellowing voice of Severus has flowed up the stairs from then on.

Remus was pulled out of his musing when he heard a small whimper next to him. He turned and saw Draco hovering over Harry, hand trying to calm him as Harry's breathing became more erratic. Remus dropped the book he was holding and started casting spells on Harry's body.

He'd just finished casting when blots of red seeped through the sheets from Harry's arms and chest, while Harry whimpered again although his body stayed still.

Draco pulled out his wand and franticly started casting healing spells while Remus called for help.

* * *

><p>Harry hissed as his scar prickled and burned, his hand came up to tentatively touch it.<p>

Two loud pops came from behind him, he immediately recognised it as the sound of apparation, he tentatively turned around when his scar gave a shot of pain. His eyes widened and he swallowed convulsively when his fears where answered, Voldemort stood with his back to him and when the body next to Voldemort turned, he saw the face of Dolohov.

"Is he here? Has the spell worked?" Voldemort's voice hissed dangerously at Dolohov. The Death eaters which where already there had stopped the ministrations and where now bowing at Voldemort's feet.

The people who were being tortured, who still seemed to be alive, gasped for breath and whimpered and moaned in pain.

"I believe..." Dolohov raised his wand and turned completely, he faced Harry wand, pointed at Harry's head. "Potter is right about here." He said proudly, grinning savagely.

Harry gulped and started to panic, he didn't have his wand and there was nothing he could use as a weapon nearby. It did seem that they still couldn't see him though, and he hoped it would stay that way. He moved slightly too his left, to his relief Dolohov's wand stayed pointed at the place he had just vacated.

Voldemort turned, his eyes flashed and his face twisted it what Harry presumed was meant to be a grin.

"You have pleased me Antonin."Voldemort hissed pleased, while Dolohov smirked.

"Lucius! Bring me the muggle." he ordered. One of the Death Eaters, Harry figured to be Malfoy stepped forward, levitating someone.

Harry chocked, and took a step forward when he realised 'the muggle' was his Uncle, he took more steps forwards, eyes looking on in horror, even as Voldemort nodded and Dolohov raised his wand and pressed it too Vernon's temple. Harry hated his muggle relatives but he hadn't wanted them to get hurt, he hadn't wanted them be involved in any of this. He paused when he was only a few footsteps away, and raised his hand as if to snatch the wand away even though the attempt would be pointless.

He flinched when Dolohov whispered "Hostisanimus nectit." and a bright blue light lit from the end of his wand and glowed and sparked before Vernon's body dropped.

Harry moved to take more steps when Voldemort's snake like voice spoke _'Crucio' _ and his body exploded into pain, he faintly saw his uncles body jerk and writhe even as he dropped to the ground and his sight blacked out.

He heard laughing surrounding him, before more spells where spoken and different colour lights flashed before his eyes, managing to get passed his pain. He hissed even as he jerked and tried to get control of his breathing and limbs, as more pain entered his body and he somehow felt a wet sticky substance tickle down his arm and chest as stinging pain erupted there.

It seemed like hours before his body stopped jerking, and the pain started to subsided before the ache of strained muscles came.

Harry lay and whimpered, as silent tears feel down onto his cheeks. He tried to open his eyes after a while, the roar in his ears had stopped and he noticed the silence. He started to panic, before soft voices, chanting spells, soothing his ears and pain.

He recognised the voices, but he couldn't put a name to a voice until, a soft thumb brushed across his cheek. Draco.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco stood stock still to the side while Severus muttered spells and pushed potion's down Harry's throat, Lupin covered wounds that continued to bleed, in-between keeping the others out of the room and giving room for Severus' potions.

Draco's fingers twitched and his left moved to play with a stray piece of string on his sleeve, his body itched and ached to go to Harry's side, to check for himself that he was alive and _here._

He'd cast healing spells frantically as soon as the first noise had escaped Harry and blood had seeped through the sheets. Lupin had shouted down the stairs, though Draco had no idea what he'd said only that Severus had been at his side, and moving him out the way immediately, casting and cursing under his breath.

Another loud curse came from in front of him and his need to go to Harry rocketed when a whimper and small cry came from Harry's still bleeding prone body, before he could move forward his path was blocked by Severus. He saw him holding his wand, poised at Harry's chest, while his other arm motioned Remus to move back, Draco's eyes widened, alarmed at the stance even though he knew his godfather would not harm Harry, before he could act Severus said in a loud firm voice "_Enneverate!"_

Nothing seemed to happen as everyone in the room waited on baited breath, before a gasp broke from Harry's mouth and Draco surged forward. His hands hovered above Harry's chest and arms, his eyes swept over the wounds before they fell on Harry's closed eyelids moments before they fluttered open and confused green eyes stared back at him. He brushed his thumb across Harry's cheek, waiting for his eyes to focus. Draco noticed dimly that Severus and Lupin where standing back, letting him have this moment with Harry, though he was sure that Remus was itching to make sure that Harry, the person Draco knew he considered to be a son was okay.

He watched as clouded eyes became focused, and as they became more stressed, and as Harry started to shake his head back and forth as if it would get rid of horrid thoughts while his mouth opened and closed emitting no sound. Draco brought his other hand up to cup Harry's cheek, while he spoke soft words _"I'm sorry. It's okay now, you're home."_ Though the words seemed to do nothing to comfort him, Draco turned his eyes to the other two occupants in the room, his eyes begging for one of them to help him. Remus stood staring in shock, while Severus seemed to spark into motion, he strode forward, before reaching into his robes and pulling out a vial.

Draco looked at him questionably.

"It's Dreamless sleep. Keep his head still." he murmured softly.

Draco blinked before doing as told, Harry seemed to still as the vial was pushed against his lips and his eyes began to flutter across his cheeks as the potion started to work before sealing over his eyes. Draco swallowed, and swept his finger tips through Harry's hair and across his neck, before placing a kiss on his lightning bolt scar.

He startled when a hand was placed on his shoulder and looked up into his godfather's face.

"The potion will allow his wounds to heal. Stay with him for a while, but I will come and collect you before dinner, being up here will not help either of you and you need to eat." The words were spoken softly but firmly. "The horrors that Potter has seen will not haunt him while he sleeps, but we do not know what he will remember once he wakes. I am sure you want to help, meet me in the library after you have eaten."

Draco cast his eyes downward before nodding, the hand on his shoulder squeezed briefly before dropping away. He watched as Severus left the room in billowing robes and saw him touch Lupin's hand on his way out, but didn't pay much attention to it, his soul focus was on Harry.

Remus looked around warily, before stepping towards Harry. Draco watched as the man took Harry's hand in his before closing his eyes as if in pain, which Draco guessed he was, just as he himself was. Remus opened his eyes again and smiled sadly at Draco before leaving the room.

Draco hesitated a moment before crawling into the bed beside Harry, he stared at his features which seemed relaxed now in dreamless sleep, he feathered his fingers across Harry's wrist before gripping it and closing his eyes. He absently noticed that Remus or Severus must have changed the sheets as they weren't the blood stained that he would of expected, before he wriggled closer to Harry, making sure to keep clear of his wounds. He breathed in Harry's warm smell and revelled in the small rises and falls and huffs of breaths that escaped him, he allowed it to lull him into a sense of calm and cleared his mind of the horrors that Harry would have to face once he awoke.

* * *

><p>Callings for dinner broke through Draco's sleep fogged mind, he hadn't even realised he'd fallen asleep. He yawned and blinked his eyes clearing the sleep from them, once his eyes were focused he looked across the bed at Harry's face, his eyes were still closed and his breathing was still sleep filled, he face still sat relaxed and peaceful. Draco leant forward and gave his temple a soft kiss, before forcing his limbs to work and his body to move from the warm bed. He didn't want to leave Harry, not when he'd awake soon and if he was honest with himself he just wanted to be near him, but he knew that he wouldn't be left in peace if he didn't go downstairs.<p>

Draco swung his legs over the side, careful not to jolt Harry, and stood, he stretched his arms above his head, before dropping them and trying to flatten his sleep mused hair. He turned and looked at Harry once more before forcing his feet to carry him out of the room.

* * *

><p>Dinner was stressed, Molly had tried to raise everyone's spirits between worrying for Harry. The twins had been quiet and subdued, while Hermione looked like she was likely to cry at any moment before she left the table with Ron and Ginny shortly behind. Remus' eyes were glowing gold occasionally and he didn't seem to notice that he was leaning onto Severus, Draco had blinked on noticing that, but when his eyes had caught his godfather's he'd refrained from saying anything, with the promise of it being spoken about later on. Arthur and Tonks had arrived half way through, and talk had begun of the Ministry. Severus had stood and motioned for Draco to follow once he'd finished picking at the food on his plate, his appetite was nil with is gut worrying about Harry and he was more than happy to have a reason to leave the table.<p>

They'd walked silently to the library, and Severus had set up privacy charms once they were in the room, he'd motioned to Draco to sit before taking a seat opposite for himself.

Severus cleared his throat before talking, Draco raised a brow at the sight of a man who was usually so composed and sure of himself showing nervousness.

"You seem to have noticed that Lupin has been... rather...physically _attached _to my person today,"

Severus shifted on his seat, but seeing Draco was not going to say anything he carried on, strength and confidence returning to his voice.

"We are, as to say _involved, _together. I suppose you would say romantically." He gave a sniff, as if smelling something unpleasant in the air, Draco had to fight to hide his smirk.

"We would appreciate it if you would keep this to yourself, it is not safe for either of us with the war and Remus wishes us both to tell Harry ourselves." Severus' obsidian eyes held Draco's.

"Of course," Draco smiled softly. "I'm happy for you both, and I'm sure Harry will be when he wakes, he considers you his family already." He had the joy of watching Severus' mask slip showing his shock at being considered someone's family, let alone _Harry's _family. Draco hadn't missed the use of Harry's given name.

"Yes, well." Severus started, once he'd composed himself again. "I did not request you here to speak of my personal life." Draco couldn't hide his smirk this time, he could tell that his godfather was secretly pleased and it felt nice to have something positive to think of for the moment.

"When healing Potter, I did some diagnostic spells, they did not tell me what spell was used on him, but we have something to go on. Unfortunately we only have this abysmal library that Black has left behind." Severus sneered, while Draco sat on the edge of his seat, hope rising at the thought of being able to help.

"It is Dark Magic, of that I am sure. I also believe it is ancient magic, and we will need to look in the older copies. I am trusting you with this Draco, you must be sure you cast diagnostic and protection spells on the books before you open them, I do not want to know what some of them could do." He said gravely. Draco nodded, and shifted, eager to start looking. Severus smirked before rising and moving to the rows of books, Draco jumped up behind him and started his search.

They'd been looking for hours, Draco sat on the floor, books surrounding him, his eyes burned as he read. Severus sat on a high backed chair, a large black book on his lap. They'd been mostly undisturbed, Molly had knocked once bringing them drinks and biscuits, they'd both refrained from snapping at her for disturbing them and had managed to thank her. Remus had popped his head around the door making sure they were okay, but hadn't said anything and left once satisfied.

Severus had snapped at Draco several times, when he'd raised to check on Harry, he'd told him each time, that _"Sitting by his side, while Potter sleeps, will not help. Staying here and searching will once he wakes. Now Sit."_ Draco had glared but sat and continued to read moodily.

His eyelids dropped over his eyes, before he blinked away sleep. He shook himself and continued to read. He was about ready to through the book across the room when the next words caught his eye.

_Hostisanimus_

_Connects the mind of one to another. It's most known use has been to create untraceable pain on ones enemy._

His breathing had quickened and he stood, moving towards Severus.

"Severus, I think I've... I think I've found it." He breathed once standing in-front of the man.

Severus looked up sharply before grabbing the book, he muttered the words aloud as he read.

"Hostisanimus can not be blocked even by the best Occlumens...Should leave the victim awake and conscious...If cast wrong, it can cause the '_victim_' to go unconscious and face the effects of the spell as if viewing through a pensieve...It can be connected to another victim or sacrifice in some cases. The first or main victim will be subjected to any pain that the second victim or sacrifice feels. In most cases the caster chooses when the curse is broken but in minute/special cases it can be broken against the casters choice."

Severus lowered the book once he'd finished reading, both his and Draco's face were drawn and pale. He took several breaths before nodding at Draco.

"I believe that is it." He murmured.

Draco, collapsed on a chair, horrified as his mind supplied scenarios that Harry could have faced while under the curse and who the other victim had been.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry if there's grammar or spelling mistakes in this, I didn't have a beta reader for this and had to check it myself but I may of missed some! Also sorry for the delay on this chapter I had writers block, but I'm uploading two chapters now :) Enjoy xx**

* * *

><p>Harry's eyelids fluttered as he tried to keep hold of sleep, he groaned softly when his body refused and aches came back to his limbs. Once his eyes were open he lay, staring unseeingly at the ceiling, his brow furrowed as he tried to remember what had happened, his limbs and chest had fallen to a dull ache and his head hurt with a mild headache.<p>

He remembered blood and sweat and screams, as the scenes that he saw came forth his body shuddered and he had to close his eyes to the onslaught of tears that threatened to fall. Harry rolled onto his side and hugged himself, he hated this and as his tried to remember any details that would help the order find the Muggles in the attack and failed he became more frustrated until angry tears started to fall. He hated the war and he hated Voldemort and he hated how he was so helpless in that moment, his legs felt weak and his head hurt, while he briefly wondered where everyone was, before more images of the bloodshed came forth.

He jumped and his arms flailed when a hand came down onto his shoulder, he'd been trapped in his memories and hadn't noticed the door opening or anyone walking around to his side of the bed. Soft but calloused hands gripped his elbows after he'd managed to hit the person in the gut, they gripped firmly.

"Harry...Harry!" The voice sounded strained and he let his elbows stop their fight and his body stilled a bit when he recognized the familiar voice.

"That's it. I'm sorry Harry, I wasn't sure if you heard me entering, I heard noises when I walked passed the room and came to see if you were okay."

Harry slumped forward and landed on the body he realised was Remus. Remus hesitantly brought his arms around Harry and moved them so they sat comfortably on the bed.

"Obviously not." Harry heard Remus mutter under his breath and Harry let out a half laugh half sob before managing to choke out a "Sorry." He was sure Remus heard it even though it was nothing but a quiet whisper.

When Remus tightened the arms around him, it was almost like permission and the flood gates opened, Harry wasn't even sure why he was crying, he rarely did and when he did, not in front of anyone, but here and being held in what he assumed would be like to be held by a parent which made him cry harder. He brought a hand up and fisted it in Remus' shirt, who whispered calming words into his hair slightly helplessly.

Once his sobs started to die down, the arms around him loosened a little and he pulled his head up. Harry looked at Remus embarrassed, he opened his mouth to apologize but Remus cut him off.

"Don't you dare apologize!" He said firmly. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, you might of ruined my shirt but I'm glad you feel comfortable enough with me to do that." He finished almost hesitantly.

Harry realised he wasn't the only one feeling awkward about this, it was weird and new for both of them. Remus knew he wasn't a parent or godfather to Harry, but wanted to be there for him anyway and Harry wanted him to be, he already classed him as family.

Harry flashed him a small smile which Remus returned gratefully before frowning.

"I'm glad you're awake. Are you in pain?" Harry shook his head lying in a negative, Remus hesitated but continued.

"Do you want to talk about what happened? It's not a problem if you do not want to." He added hastily when Harry went to open his mouth "But if you did, you would only have to repeat once if you wanted too and I could give any information I'm sure the others will ask for." Remus questioned.

Harry frowned and played with his fingers while he thought, he didn't want to talk about it to anyone except maybe Draco, but this way he wouldn't have to repeat it and at least the order would listen to Remus.

"Okay" He found himself saying, he noted Remus looked slightly relieved before dismissing it.

"Would you like me to get Draco? I think he's with Severus..." Remus asked. Harry bit his lip but shook his head, Remus nodded in understanding and seated himself in a bedside chair.

He didn't rush Harry, which he was thankful for, though once Harry got going he found it easier not to stop. He told Remus about what he remembered before the spell and what he saw after, he told him about his Uncle and the second spell. By the end Remus' eyes glowed gold and his jaw was tense with anger, though not at Harry.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that Harry," Remus whispered once he'd calmed down slightly, Harry nodded and played with the edge of the quilt.

"I'll get the other's to set up a search and let them know you're awake, I'll also send Severus to check on your wounds." Harry just nodded again, feeling drained from talking and crying. Remus stood to leave but Harry's voice stopped him.

"Remus... is." Harry paused, not sure if he had the right to ask the question, but Remus just motioned for him to continue.

"Is there anything going on between you and Snape?" Harry finished quickly and quietly.

Remus blinked at Harry a few times before letting out a nervous chuckle and sitting back down.

"There is Harry, I'm not sure how you know though?" Remus questioned

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, he seemed to be nicer to you and you kind of... I don't know, leant on him and looked at each other like..." He trailed off awkwardly while feeling heat rise to his cheeks.

Remus laughed quietly. "Well you are correct Harry. Though we would both appreciate it if you kept it to yourself for now, I believe Severus told Draco today."

Harry nodded, pleased that Remus seemed happy. "I think you'll be good together." He muttered

Remus smiled at him.

"Thank you Harry. Now I'm sure you want to see Draco." At Harry's now more enthusiastic nod he chuckled again before clapping Harry on the shoulder and leaving the room and Harry to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Remus walked down the stairs slowly, processing what Harry had told him. The wolf inside of him was raising it's head and growling at Dumbledore for he knew there was an attack that day and had he been there the chance that Harry would have been attacked would have been a lot less likely. The rest of him worried about his pup and how Harry was going to come through this, he had seemed okay once he'd left the room but Remus knew all too well how well Harry hid his emotions.<p>

He paused outside the library before entering, what he saw made his eyebrows raise, Draco was sat staring unseeingly at something on the far wall and Severus sat staring at the book in his lap. Remus hesitantly entered the room, he knocked lightly on the door before closing it, gaining their attention.

"Harry's awake." He said quietly.

Draco was out of his chair as soon as he'd finished the sentence, colour and life had seemed to return to his skin.

"Can I... Can I see him." Draco said pleadingly.

It worried Remus slightly seeing Draco who was usually so strong this pained but he didn't let it show.

"Of course, I told him I'd send you up." He said, giving a small smile.

Draco was out of the room straight away leaving Remus and Severus alone, he walked over and sat on the arm of Severus' chair, tangling their fingers together. Severus stiffened but thank merlin didn't move away.

"How is Potter?" Severus asked after a few moments of silence. Remus sighed and shifted on the arm.

"He was okay when I left him but understandably distressed when I heard him awake." Remus paused before continuing.

"He told me what happened, we need to send a search, they... they took his uncle and there was a second spell, whatever happened to Vernon happened to Harry, that's why he started to bleed." He closed his eyes, even though he knew Harry was safe upstairs it still worried him with what could of happened.

"Anyway, I said I'd send you to check on his wounds." He squeezed their tangled fingers before standing up.

"I think Nymphadora is still here, I'll check Potter and then get her to start a search." Severus said, while standing, he placed the books back with a swish of his wand before turning back to Remus.

Remus moved forwards and kissed Severus quickly on the lips for his own reassurance.

"Wolf." Severus growled although he didn't look angry.

"I'll meet you upstairs once you've spoken to Tonks" Remus left, chuckling slightly leaving a disgruntled Severus behind.

* * *

><p>Draco had all but run towards his and Harry's room, he pushed open the door and his eyes sought out the Harry shaped lump in their bed. He walked over to the bed and slowly got in.<p>

"Harry" He whispered, moving his arm towards Harry's waist. Harry flinched when it made contact, causing Draco to frown and pause.

"Harry?" He said again, cautiously this time.

Harry wriggled until he was facing Draco. Draco took in the sight of Harry awake and alive and breathing, the dark circles under his eyes and the more than usual messy hair. Harry looked slightly sheepish when he spoke.

"Sorry, didn't here you come in." He mumbled before moving closer to Draco, until his head was buried in his chest.

Draco was slightly baffled, surely Harry felt him get into the bed, but he quickly dismissed those thoughts when Harry tucked himself against his chest. He brought his hand up and threaded it through Harry's hair, twirling stray pieces around his fingers.

"How do you feel?" He asked quietly, placing a kiss on Harry's head.

"My arms ache and my chest hurts a bit. I cried all over Remus so now I'm just tired." Harry mumbled into Harry's chest.

Draco "hmmmed" but didn't say anything, simply basking in the feel of Harry on him. He looked down when Harry moved his head back, a searching look on his face.

"Are you okay? Is... what happened? Did we lose anyone?" Harry asked, suddenly more awake.

Draco shifted until they were facing each other but still close.

"I'm fine, just a bit scratched. My arm was crushed-" Harry made a tiny noise of distress and Draco kissed his nose comfortingly causing it to scrunch up.

"But it's healed now, Severus let me take the splint off earlier today. The battle ended once you went down I'm guessing, it went kind of quiet and we couldn't get to you and when we did Severus was there with you but nobody else. We," He paused and bit his lip but Harry's eyes wouldn't let him stop talking. "We lost Mad-Eye."

Harry made a tiny "Oh" sound but didn't say anything more, he looked down and moved closer.

"What about the others?" Harry asked after a few moments silence.

"Ron and Hermione," He wasn't sure when he stopped calling them Weasel and Granger. "were injured but they're okay now, just worrying about you like everyone else. None of the others were badly hurt although Severus isn't a spy anymore."

"Mmm, I remember him stopping them from doing something to me but I can't remember. Is he alright with it?" Harry questioned, brow furrowed.

"I think so, I don't think Dumbledore was though. There was a lot of shouting but I stayed up here with you." Draco answered with a small smile.

Harry returned the smile and the stayed close, soaking up the feeling of each other until the door opened. They both turned to see Severus standing in the door way with a brow raised and small smirk on his face.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, I am assuming you are feeling alright though I must check for myself if you would dis-tangle yourself from Mr. Malfoy." Severus drawled moving forwards.

Harry and Draco flushed but rolled their eyes before moving apart.

Draco watched as Severus waved his wand over Harry while muttering, he produced several vials containing what Draco recognized as healing and pain potions and waited until Harry drank them grimacing at the taste.

"Your wounds will heal fine and without scaring or very little. Drink this," Severus handed Harry another potion and waited until he drank it with a raised brow.

"That could have been poison." Severus muttered loud enough for Draco and Harry to hear.

Draco snorted while Harry rolled his eyes.

"I trust you Snape." Harry said quietly, sobering quickly.

Severus looked up sharply an unrecognisable look on his face.

"As I you." Severus said after a few moments silence. Harry looked slightly smug while Draco felt that something important just happened.

"That was a nourishment potion, I assumed you would not want to go down to the kitchen for something to eat." Severus stated

Harry looked slightly relieved before a smirk became over Snape's face.

"Which means you can wait until the morning to see the others. You will both sleep, not stay up half the night talking. There will be enough time for talk tomorrow." Severus said sternly.

Draco and Harry both sighed but nodded, silently agreeing to the much needed sleep. Severus inclined his head before sliding out the door. They both felt the magic of wards being set up around their room and narrowed their eyes at the general direction of Severus.

"I'm going to shower, or do you want me to stay with you?" Draco asked a few minutes later, he felt grimy but didn't want to leave Harry.

Harry smiled and gave him a chaste kiss.

"I'm okay, go shower." Harry made a shooing motion with his hands, though he looked worried but persistent.

Draco hesitated before jumping off the bed and having the quickest shower.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry watched with half lidded eyes as Draco came out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist and hair stuck to his forehead with water droplets running in lines and splatting onto his chest and floor. He lay curled on his side, with the bed cover wrapped under his chin, it wasn't cold, yet it wasn't hot. His eyes tracked Draco's movements as he swapped the towel for dark green boxers and padded around to his side of the bed. Harry closed his eyes as he felt the bed dip and heat being radiated onto his back from Draco's warm skin. He tried not to flinch or shy away when a hesitant arm came to circle his waist, and even let out a small breath of contentment. The arm became firmer after a few seconds realising Harry wasn't going to flinch like he had earlier that day. A small kiss was pressed to the back of his neck and warm breath huffed and moved fair hair on his nape. Harry bit his lip when he felt warmth curling in his belly and travelling lower when Draco's hand rubbed circles above his navel, he could feel his hardness pressed against his lower back though Draco wasn't pressuring him.

Harry took a breath. "I need you." He whispered so quietly that he was afraid that Draco hadn't heard but when his thumb stopped it's idle patterns he realised he had.

"You have me." Draco replied pressing another kiss to his nape.

"No... I," He paused and wondered if it was a mistake, maybe Draco didn't want too. He bit his lip again before pressing back, his insecurities were burned when Draco released a moan and dipped his hand lower.

"Are you," Draco's voice had gone throaty and he had to clear it before continuing. "Are you sure?"

Harry turned around in answer, their eyes searched each others before he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Draco's. They were soft and warm yet firm, it was just a play of lips, no teeth or tongue for moments, remembering each other and what they had to fight for and what they'd missed before Draco opened his mouth and pressed his tongue to Harry's wet lips. He licked and nipped them before gaining entrance, his hand moved up and down along Harry's side, while Harry's had tangled in Draco's hair, he moaned into the kiss before pressing his body, top to toe along Draco's and pushing him onto his back. He moved his legs so he was straddling Draco's upper thighs, still pressed flush chest to chest before rocking forwards slightly, they both gasped into the kiss, Draco's cheeks were flushed and it travelled down his pale skin onto his chest. Draco's hand fluttered down his back, raising goosebumps along the way, his eyes stayed locked with Harry's the whole time, their breath mingled and Harry gasped when Draco's hand slipped under the waist of his sleep pants. Draco raised a brow in question and Harry swallowed before nodding, Draco's free hand searched blindly for his wand before finding purchase, he spelled away both of their remaining clothes before dropping it idly on the bed table. His other hand moved around to Harry's hip while he leaned up and kissed Harry softly, leaving the latter shuddering. His hand dipped into Harry's hip hollow before moving further around, his fingers fluttered along Harry's cock slowly, teasingly, while Harry gasped and buried his head in Draco's neck. Harry's body was alight with pleasure from the softest of movements and he bit back a moan when Draco's hands moved down to caress his balls.

Draco whispered a lubrication spell before circling Harry's entrance and slowly pressing in, he turned his head and kissed Harry's messy hair when he felt Harry's breath hitch and his body tense. He slowly worked his finger in and out before adding another, his other hand stroked Harry's hip and teasingly touched Harry's cock. When a third finger was added Harry lifted his head and started to kiss Draco deeply, he'd missed this feeling, the slow burn and feeling of Draco in and around him. He moaned into Draco's mouth when he hit _that _spot and the three fingers were slowly removed, he heard another lubrication spell muttered and he lifted up his hips when he felt Draco's cock push against his arse. Draco slowly pushed in, his hands stroked Harry's hips as his lowered himself, Harry made a tiny noise of distress when he was fully sheathed while Draco moaned at the warm tightness that enveloped him, before he could worry about Harry, his lips were taken in a heated kiss as Harry started to rock backwards and forwards slowly.

There were no words just breathy groans and moans and occasional whimpers, they rocked together and met each others thrusts while kissing deeply, Harry's breath had quickened and his balls had tightened, his left hand searched blindly for Draco's and squeezed once he'd found it, Draco's hand faltered on his cock as his rhythm quickened.

"Come on," Draco whispered, turning his head and biting on Harry's ear from where his head lay on his shoulder, warm puffs of breath fanning across his neck. "Come on. I love you."

Harry whimpered and his breath hitched moments before he found his release and he came in spurts that racked his body over his and Draco's chests.

Draco's rhythm faltered when Harry's channel tightened and he came moments after, Harry's warm weight on his chest and his seed slowly cooling between them.

Draco forced his arms to wrap around Harry in sluggish movements once he came down from his high, he heard Harry whisper a cleaning charm before soft lips were back on his in a lazy kiss.

"I love you." Harry whispered once they broke for air before diving back in. They moved onto the sides, legs interwoven and let sleep take them, sated and warm.

* * *

><p><strong>My first attempt at any kind of sex scenes, I hope it wasn't dreadful :3 xx<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Harry stared at the top of the kitchen table, trying to ignore his growing headache and that fact that both Remus and Snape were glaring at Professor Dumbledore across the table while waiting for the Order to join.

He'd woken up, calm and warm wrapped around Draco, they'd washed and dressed together enjoying the quietness. Draco had fussed at first making sure Harry was okay and checked his wounds and cleaned them. Hermione and Ron had both jumped up and hugged him when they'd first entered the kitchen and he'd managed not to flinch and had hugged them back, making sure they were both okay. Mrs. Weasley had fussed over him before Remus had got her to calm down. The rest of the Weasley's except from Arthur had gone back to The Burrow after being reassured Harry was fine and that they'd see him soon.

The silence was stifling and he didn't need to look up to know Dumbledore was wearing a smile as if nothing were wrong, but he did anyway. Molly and Arthur were staring awkwardly around the table while Ron and Hermione were looking between himself and Dumbledore, although Hermione had a thoughtful and calculating look on her face. Snape and Remus were both still glaring and Draco's face was in a composed mask he hadn't seen in a while. Harry was just about to ask to get this over with when the door opened.

"Wotcher, Harry." Tonks said, Harry noticed her hair was a mousey blonde, instead of her usual bright pink, though he wasn't surprised, he vaguely remembered her and Mad-Eye being close.

He gave her a small smile in return.

Kingsley followed behind, with Professor McGonagall and they settled into seats at the other end of the table.

Molly quickly served them tea, whether they wanted it or not before sitting back down next to Arthur.

"I'm glad you all could make it. You have all had a trying few days but I am proud of you all. Especially you Harry and Severus, my boys." Dumbledore stated, though his smile had gone his eyes still twinkled.

Harry had to fight to keep himself from narrowing his eyes or snapping at the man. He hadn't done anything special, and he didn't do it alone. They'd done what they had to and come out the other end reasonably unscathed. He felt both Remus and Draco tensing beside him and the atmosphere becoming wary. He was sure Severus wasn't upset about not having to pretend to be loyal to Voldemort as-well.

"Get on with it Albus." Snape snapped, his face a cold mask, showing indifference though Harry could tell he was also tense and was fighting his emotions.

"Patience Severus. Now, how are _you _Harry? I've been told of what happened in Diagon Alley, and I'm so sorry." Dumbledore said, clearly distressed. Harry knew something was off but he couldn't say that Dumbledore's voice didn't leak sincerity.

"I'm fine Professor." He managed to get out awkwardly, after a few moments. In truth he wasn't sure, after yesterday where he'd cried all over Remus he hadn't let himself think about it, but he did want to know if they'd had any luck on finding the tortured.

"I'm so glad, I hope you know that we are all here to help you in anyway we can." Dumbledore gestured to the occupants of the table. Many looked at him oddly, before nodding unsure.

Harry had to blink a few times, he knew that they'd help him if they could, but there was no way he'd talk to half of them about what he saw, telling it to one yesterday had been hard enough and he wouldn't put any of them in danger.

Draco, Remus and Severus were also looking at Dumbledore suspiciously now, as well as Hermione.

"I'm sure this is going to be hard for you Harry, but I need you to tell me what happened once you were hit with the spell."

Harry's skin went pale and he looked pleadingly at Remus once he heard those words, he didn't want to tell it again. Remus placed a calming hand on his arm and nodded.

"Harry told me yesterday what happened. The events are incredibly distressing, so I will tell you what happened." Remus' voice brook no argument. The other people at the table nodded, while some looked worriedly at Harry. He offered them a small smile before looking down at his lap while Remus told them what happened. Once he was done, Harry looked up. Draco's face was more pale than usual, he grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed it, even Severus' mask had slipped a bit at the events. Hermione looked like she was about to cry, though she looked like she'd just figured something out and Ron's freckles stood out more he was so pale. Professor McGonagall's face was drawn, and Tonks' hair had turned black, Kingsley's and Arthur's faces were pained and Mrs. Weasley looked like she wanted nothing more to grab Harry in a hug and never let go. The only person who didn't look distressed was Dumbledore, although he looked like he'd aged 10 years.

"This is indeed grave. Tonks and Kingsley can you set up a search for the muggles?" Dumbledore asked.

"Actually, urm Severus floo'd last night, we set up a search for Vernon Dursley and the other victims. There's a team searching now." Tonks said hesitantly, looking at Severus then Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked at Severus for a few moments before turning back to Tonks.

"Very good. Is there anything you can remember about the setting, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, attention back to Harry.

"No." Harry said instantly. "It was just a... a large room. Maybe a warehouse or garage." Harry hadn't really been looking at anything, trying to keep his eyes away from bodies.

"Very well." Dumbledore said, and Harry couldn't help but feel annoyed at the man, he was sure he heard a low growl coming from Remus.

"Professor?" Hermione asked in a small but strong voice, everyone's attention turned to her.

"Yes Hermione?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"Kingsley said, before the battle, that you weren't there because there was a problem with the giants and centaur's. I was wondering if you managed to sort everything out and if Hagrid was okay?" Hermione spoke in a kind voice, but those who knew her knew she was up to something, and asking to either confirm or deny her suspicions. Harry and Ron shared a knowing look before staring at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore shifted, which immediately caught Harry's attention, the man was never nervous.

"Hagrid is perfectly fine and the centaur's and giants are being cooperated with still, but it is going well."

Harry could tell the man was stalling and apparently Draco and Severus knew it as-well at their impatient faces.

"And?" Severus asked, his voice just shy of a snarl.

"See, I did it for what I believed was the best." Dumbledore started, seeing it was not going be let go. "I felt that me being there would have caused more casualty and more harm to Harry, and-"

"You lied? If you had been there Harry most likely wouldn't of been targeted, with your extra magic! Harry could have been killed from that spell, he could have died and so could many more!" Remus snarled, he'd jumped up from his seat and was leaning over the table.

Severus eyes were down to mere slits and his top lip was curled in a snarl. Draco looked like he wanted to hit Dumbledore while everyone else including Harry were staring open mouthed at Dumbledore.

Harry's eyes stung, he wasn't sure why. He had a great feeling of betrayal in his stomach and he didn't notice when others started to shout. This was fifth year all over again.

"You lied. You said you wouldn't lie. This is-this is like fifth year all over _again_." Harry whispered, he didn't expect anyone to hear, but they must of done as the shouts died down and everyone stared at him.

"Now, Harry! That is not what I meant by any of this, I did it for the-" Dumbledore got cut off again.

"Don't you dare say for the 'Greater Good'" Harry hissed, his eyes still stung but he refused to let any of the tears fall.

"This is, this is not- you're not the person who gets to make decisions, we need to do it together. You, you can't make the choices alone at the cost of other people." Harry knew he should stay in the room but he couldn't, the silence of his words rang through the room before he left.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this chapter! I'm not sure were i'm going to go with Dumbledore at the moment, i might make him evil or maybe let him be forgiven after he suffers a bit haha. xx<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

_"This is, this is not- you're not the person who gets to make decisions, we need to do it together. You, you can't make the choices alone at the cost of other people." _

Harry's words hung heavy through the room once he'd left. Draco wanted to go to him and comfort but he realised that Harry needed time alone, to come to terms with the past few days and Dumbledore.

Draco's mind was reeling, he barely noticed that only Lupin and Severus were the only two not staring in shock at either Dumbledore or where Harry had been, they were both seething and Remus was heavy breathing with the effort of taming the wolf from the possible threat to a member of his pack.

Draco couldn't believe that Dumbledore had thought that not being there would benefit them, his magic alone would of helped. Draco had heard from his parents that nearly all of the Death Eaters and even the Dark Lord himself, feared Dumbledore. He also new that if it hadn't been for Severus, Harry would most likely be on his death bed or at least still unconscious.

Draco's thoughts were cut off be the low voice of his godfather.

"Potter is right, he forgave you for fifth year. He forgave all of us, we all failed him somehow that year," Severus' voice wasn't loud, but it was filled with power. "But, you want him to win this war, yet you wont even tell him half of your plans. He is seventeen, Albus. I'm surprised he hasn't run, being faced with everything that is expected from him. He_ has_ to defeat the darkest wizard in years, nobody else can," Severus was snarling now, and Draco shifted in his seat, the rest of the table were all ashen faced, laced with guilt. "And you treat him like a pawn in your games. This is not a game, this is _war_." He still wasn't shouting, but he spat the last sentence out with such venom, that even Dumbledore flinched.

Draco agreed with Severus though, he didn't know the whole story of fifth year, but he knew about Dumbledore's Army and Sirius' death, how much it had affected Harry. He also knew about Dumbledore ignoring Harry for nearly the whole year because he felt it was for the 'best' and for his 'safety', Harry had forgiven him, of course being the person he was, but Draco wasn't so sure it would be that easy this time, and if he would admit it to himself, he hoped it wouldn't be.

"How dare you Severus? I do not see Harry as simply a, a _pawn _in a game. I only do these things to protect you, all of you." Dumbledore managed to retort after a few moments silence. Severus merely glared with a raised eyebrow.

Uncomfortable silence settled again, until a buzz was heard at the opposite end of the table to Draco. Both Tonks and Kingsley were staring at their wands, before Kingsley looked up.

"They think they've found the people in the attack that Harry saw, there's a possible on his Uncle" Kingsley's spoke. "Arthur, I'd understand if you did not want to, but we need someone to identify the Uncle, and I'd prefer not to ask Harry. You've seen him, haven't you?"

"Yes, of course I'll go. Molly, take Ron and Hermione back to the Burrow." Arthur said, before standing with Tonks and Kingsley and leaving.

Mrs Weasley, who had been oddly quiet, bustled into action, ignoring Ron and Hermione's protests. Draco felt that something had been silently communicated between Mrs Weasley and Arthur.

"Draco dear, tell Harry that we're sorry we had to go, but we're just a floo call away." Molly mothered. Draco nodded, confused, she smiled slightly and shooed a confused and annoyed Ron and Hermione out the door.

"I regret greatly the pain that I have caused any of you. I have made mistakes, and other people have paid for them, I will no longer keep secrets to myself that will affect other peoples lives." Dumbledore spoke up before they left the room. Draco frowned, something was off. Molly gave a stiff smile before continuing out the door, Draco noticed the confused looks between Ron and Hermione as well.

"Don't you dare admit that, thinking that that will make everything better. You've done that before, yet continue to make more mistakes, the _same _mistakes." Lupin said calmly, after the others had left. He had managed to calm himself down, Draco noticed, but his voice was stiff.

"Remus," McGonagall, who had also been oddly quiet, started.

"I'm sorry Minerva, but we can't keep going on like this." Remus stated rationally. "We need to start discussing things, we need to work together like Harry said. There can't be a single leader or we'll just end up like You Know Who, just fighting for something else-"

Draco started to blank out the rest of the conversation, he couldn't help but think of Mr and Mrs Weasley, and what had happened before they left. Also if they'd really found Harry's Uncle. Despite hating the man for how he'd treated Harry, he knew that Harry would be devastated and blame himself, whether he was found alive or not. He thoughts went to Harry then, he'd been acting strangely calm, considering everything he recently went through, he knew Harry often held his emotions in, and let them fester instead of letting them out.

His thoughts were once again broken, when Dumbledore stood up from the table, he had a frown on his face and looked like he'd aged 10 years since being here, Severus had an indifference mask on his face, while Remus looked calm. Professor McGonagall, also rose from the table, her mouth was in a thin line, but she said her goodbyes kindly before leaving.

"I shall talk to Harry soon, I doubt he wishes to talk to me right now, which I can not blame him for." Dumbledore said sadly.

Draco raised an eyebrow, ignoring how he hadn't said anything the whole meeting, he knew that if he had, he would of said something that he would later regret.

Dumbledore sighed, moving towards the door. "I am truly sorry." He said before leaving.

Draco looked at Severus, who merely smirked. Remus was looking slightly pleased, and smiled when Draco went to leave. Draco wondered what he'd missed before he blanked them out.

"I'm going to find Harry. I'll tell him what was said." Draco muttered, narrowing his eyes at the other two, before leaving the kitchen.

* * *

><p>AN **- I don't really like this chapter, it's a bit messy buuuut, hopefully the next one will make up for it! I didn't have a beta reader for this one, sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes xx**


	12. Chapter 12

Draco found Harry, knees drawn close to his chest, seemingly trying to get as small as possible and take up as little space as he could. He was sat in a high-backed chair, in the library, shivering, even though the fireplace was lit and crackling. He didn't seem to notice Draco was in the room until he was stood in front of him, and only then because Draco placed a hand on Harry's knee. Harry's head snapped up so fast Draco was surprised he didn't get whiplash, his eyes where shiny and red, but there weren't any tear tracks.

They stared at each other for a few moments, before Draco sighed, and grabbed hold of Harry's hands, ignoring his protests, he pulled him up and turned them around. Draco dropped inelegantly into the chair and pulled Harry down onto his lap.

"I'm not a child Draco." Harry protested, though he shifted and made himself comfortable.

Draco hummed but didn't say anything.

"Is he gone?" Harry asked after a few moments silence.

Draco just hummed again and tried to hide his smile when Harry made a frustrated sound in his throat and tried to glare and failed.

"Draco." Harry warned.

Draco sighed dramatically, ignoring Harry rolling his eyes and the small twitch of his lips turning upwards.

Pleased he'd managed to cheer Harry up a bit he gave in.

"They're all gone, apart from Severus and Remus." He pondered telling Harry everything he listened to now, but figured he might as well.

"When you left, Severus said how Dumbledore treated you like a pawn in his own games-" He felt Harry flinch and rubbed his hands soothingly up and down his back. "-and that he won't even tell you half of his plans but Dumbledore denied and said that he did what he did for everyone's _safety" _Draco couldn't keep the sarcasm out of his voice at the last word, and was rewarded by a small chuckle. Weary of his next words, he tightened his arms around Harry.

"Kingsley and Tonks got a call from the Ministry, they," He faltered a bit before ploughing ahead. "They think they found the people you saw in the attack and they think they found your uncle." He finished in a rush.

After a few moments silence he focused his eyes on Harry's and was greeted by an unidentifiable look on his face.

"Arthur went to identify him...and he sent Molly, Ron and Hermione home." He said quietly.

It was Harry's turn to hum then.

"I heard the floo go a few times and heard Ron and Hermione arguing. I'll have to write to my aunt." He finished absently.

Not sure what to do, Draco squeezed Harry tighter. Deciding to continue what he heard, he spoke again.

"Dumbledore said he'd speak to you soon and that he was truly sorry and regrets any pain he as caused any of you." Draco quoted back Dumbledore's words. "There was more, Remus started saying that we need to work together and not have a single leader, but then I kind of blanked the rest of it out." He admitted sheepishly.

Harry let out a startled laugh and relaxed against Draco's chest again.

Draco was pleased Harry didn't seem too upset about what Dumbledore had said, he knew that Harry would be worried about his Uncle, whether it was his body or not, but Draco knew he'd get through it. Hopefully they would have a few more days peace before focusing on the war again.

"Remus and Severus are up to something." Draco muttered, out of nowhere.

"What? How did you figure that out?" Harry laughed, turning round to stare at Draco.

"When everyone left, Severus was smirking and Remus looked shifty." Draco narrowed his eyes at nothing.

Harry snorted. "How do you know they didn't just want you out the room to have sex on the kitchen table?" He quipped innocently. Trying and failing not to laugh at the terrified look on Draco's face.

"Why would you even say that?" Draco cried, shuddering at the thought. "Oh merlin, Harry, that's my godfather, ugh I can imagine it. I'm never going to able to look at them again." Draco said dramatically, humouring Harry.

Harry continued to laugh, while he stood up.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat." He said, pulling Draco up with him.

"But Harry, what if they are." Draco moaned pathetically, while despite his words, standing up. He was secretly pleased that Harry wanted to eat, he was sure they'd have to force him to eat once he'd woken up.

* * *

><p>Lunch had been interesting, Harry had started whispering what Severus and Remus could have been up to, whenever Draco started to eat or took a sip of his drink, causing him to splutter and nearly choke several times. They both knew that Severus and Remus hadn't done anything, but it was nice to laugh and joke. They'd both given Harry and Draco several questioning looks and glares, before Severus had given up and muttered something about "Stupid bloody teenagers." though it came out slightly fond and left the room. Remus had just been happy that Harry seemed to be fairing okay with the recent news and the spell. After they'd eaten, Harry had asked Remus what had happened once the Weasley's left, stating that Draco had blanked out, much to Draco's embarrassment and Remus' amusement. It turned out he hadn't missed much, just Remus and Severus convincing Dumbledore that he need to stop hiding secrets from people and that they needed to work together, though they both unashamedly added a bit of a guilt trip, but to at least Remus, it had been only to get the man to listen. After their talk, Remus had gone to sort through information that could be useful for the Order, while Draco and Harry spent the rest of the day talking and joking.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry lay staring at the ceiling above the bed he shared with Draco, who was laying on his stomach, hair splayed over the pillow in peaceful slumber. Harry couldn't help but be slightly envious, they'd gone to bed two hours ago, and Harry had only managed to get around one hour of sleep before waking up with vivid nightmares of his time under the spell. Not wanting to wake Draco he'd managed to calm himself down and slow his racing heart, but hadn't been able to get back to sleep.<p>

Grumbling to himself, Harry shifted out from under the quilt, careful not to disturb Draco. Once out he pulled on a pair of socks and grabbed his jumper that lay of the bedside chair and quietly padded out of the room.

He softly walked down the stairs, careful not to disturb Mrs. Blacks' portrait, he thought about going to the kitchen but decided against the cold room. He turned and made his way to the library. With a flick of his wand he lit the fire, and heat blasted into the room, creating a dancing flick of light across the bookshelves.

Harry walked up to one of the bookshelves and ran his finger tips across the spines of the many books. He stopped suddenly at one and bent his head to the side, reading the words, _"History of Wards and Protection." _humming softly to himself, he gripped the book and pulled. He blew the dust from the cover, coughing slightly as some ended up in his lungs. The book was rather large, and on the front had an old drawing of a Wizard, making complicated patterns in the sky, in front of a small manor.

Harry took the book and walked over to one of the large armchairs in front of the fire, settling himself comfortably, he placed the book on his lap.

He wasn't sure why he'd even chosen this book, but something seemed to sing out to him, and he felt compelled to read it.

Harry flicked through some of the pages, bypassing spells he already knew like '_Protego_' and turned to the chapter about Wards.

The book mentioned many simple wards that Harry looked passed, including the '_Fidelius Charm_', though not really a ward, it could be used in the same sense, and as protection over someone's home.

As Harry read, he made notes on some paper that he'd acciod. He had started to wonder if wards could be used in battle, like Protego, though some of the incantations where long and the wand movements complicated, there was always a chance that they could be helpful.

He was so engrossed in the book that he didn't notice the door open, or the person enter the room, only when a shadow loomed over himself did he look up, and nearly dropped the book when he jumped. In front of the fire, stood Severus, black robes over dark pyjamas, eyebrow raised, looking down at Harry.

"Hi?" Harry said sheepishly.

Severus' eyebrow rose, impossibly higher.

"And what, are you doing reading at three in the morning?" Severus drawled.

Harry blinked a few times, not realising that he'd been reading for two hours.

"I didn't realise it was that late." Harry muttered. Seeing that that didn't seem to answer Severus' question, he sighed. "I couldn't sleep."

"Ah." Severus said understandingly, Harry was glad he didn't have to explain about his nightmare, he really did not want to relive it and that Severus' didn't question further, he knew how much Harry hated dreamless sleep or any kind of sleeping potion unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Sir?" At Severus' look, Harry quickly corrected himself. "Severus, do you know if you can use Wards in battle?"

Severus looked momentarily shocked that that question, before he composed himself. He moved towards the seat opposite Harry.

"I'm not even sure why you would want to use Wards in a battle, the amount of time and magic it would take to place them, you would most likely be attacked before you could finish them or too magically drained. I suppose, you _could, _if you were strong enough, and I am fairly sure there are only three wizards who _are _strong enough to use wards during a battle and have a chance to survive. Though if I find _one_ of them, using wards during a battle, he shall not want to live if he survives." Severus said, looking pointedly at Harry, who had the decency to blush.

Harry pondered over Severus' words, he wasn't sure how he would of used Wards in a battle, even if he could, but he still couldn't help but be curious about seeing if it worked.

"Okay, so what if," Harry knew he was pushing his luck. "I tried to use wards in a mock battle. Say if you and Remus attacked me, but with really simple spells like, hair colour jinxes." He hastened to add at the narrow eyed look he was getting. "And I tried to put up Wards at the same time. I mean I'd be safe, and wouldn't _really _get hurt, just maybe a bit tired." Harry pleaded.

Harry could see the thoughts going around Severus' head, and he hoped that he'd win.

"If we did this, you would try once, before taking a break, and you would take replenishing potions before and after. It would be regulated, and you most _not _use Wards in battle, if they work." Severus said, his voice baring no room for argument, and Harry was only too happy to agree.

"Very well." Severus stood. "We will talk about this in more detail Mr. Potter. Now go to bed." He ordered, before sweeping out of the room and down to the kitchen.

Harry smiled to himself, he stood and padded up the stairs to his bedroom with the book. Feeling that he might be able to get some sleep now.

* * *

><p><strong>An - I quite like this chapter, i hope it makes up for the last one! I'm not sure what to dumbledore though, I think i'll do a poll at the end of the next chapter :) enjoy! xx**


	13. Chapter 13

Harry was sweating and his knees felt as if they were going to buckle at any moment. Spells pinged and bounced onto the shield surrounding him before fizzing into nothing as Severus and Remus circled him, continuously firing spells.

Harry was on his third attempt at holding wards during a battle, the first time he'd managed to create the wards, but they had fallen shortly after Severus had started to fire spells. The second time he'd managed to hold them for longer and Severus had called in Remus to add to the pressure and attack, after Harry had convinced Severus to try stronger and more harmful spells, before they'd stopped for a break and for Harry to take replenishing potions.

Panting as more spells hit his shield, Harry turned and forced more magic into the ward as Severus fired a continuous pulse of magic, causing the shield to waver before righting itself.

Harry mentally split his magic in two, keeping the ward up with half and sending out two stinging hexes at Remus and Severus with the second half, who both blocked before they could hit. Grunting in frustration, he soothed his magic into one and focused on reinforcing the shield which continued to drop, he made a split second decision, letting his shield drop before sliding to his knees, making a diagonal swish with his wand while chanting under his breath, a shimmering screen appeared in front of him, before expanding and creating a bubble around him, his panting breath creating mist on the inner surface.

He didn't realise he had closed his eyes, but when the whiz and chanting of spells stopped he opened his eyes and blinked a few times before focusing on Remus and Severus' amazed faces.

"What?" Harry asked cautiously, letting the bubble ward drop.

"Do you know what you just did?" Severus demanded

"What?" Harry asked dumbly. "I just used something I remembered in the books I read, it just kind of happened."

"You created some of the wards that are surrounding Hogwarts, and made them bend to yourself. That shouldn't be possible." Severus said, the end more to himself, in wonderment.

Both Remus and Harry were staring at Severus, with wide eyes, not believing that they heard correctly.

The moves and incantations that Harry used, were done without thought, as if they were a third limb or everyday speech, he'd done them all on instinct, falling off his tongue as simple speech. Harry couldn't help the pang in his stomach, with his new found 'power', making him more 'special' and different to most wizards.

"Great, another thing that makes me different." He mumbled to himself, aloud.

Severus didn't seem to hear him, as he was in his own world, but Remus did, with his enchanted hearing from being a werewolf.

Remus walked over to him and held out a hand for Harry to stand.

"It doesn't make you any different to me, cub." Remus said quietly, pulling Harry into a hug.

"Thanks, Remus." Harry mumbled into, Remus' chest. "But what about, Ron and Hermione, and Draco? What if my magic gets out of control?" Harry whispered, getting more agitated.

Remus squeezed him once, before pushing him back slightly, to be able to see Harry's face.

"Ron and Hermione have stuck by you, through everything else. They love you and this wont change it. If your magic gets out of control, then we'll work through that if it comes." Remus said, giving a small smile and the calmer look on Harry's face.

"As for Draco-." He started, but was cut off, by a voice near the door.

"As for Draco, he will stand by you." Draco drawled, coming into the room.

"I'm a Slytherin Potter, and Slytherin's, once they get what they want, don't let go." Draco smirked, slightly, he'd stopped walking and stood at Harry's side.

"How long where you there?" Harry asked, having moved out of Remus' embrace, who went to talk to Severus.

"Long enough to see your power, and to not be scared, or fawn over it." Draco said seriously, reaching out a hand and tangling it with Harry's.

"You're too good to me." Harry half joked, but was secretly pleased with Draco's answer.

He had been worried, that Draco would have been scared of his power, or start to only be attracted to the power and not him.

"I know." Draco said, signature smirk back in place, causing Harry to roll his eyes.

"You need to eat." Draco muttered absently, staring with amusement as Remus tried to get Severus to stop muttering about wards and potions.

Harry snorted, staring at the two, before pulling Draco from the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I'm so sorry for the delay on chapter's, i've had writers block and have been busy with college work (we've started our final major project). This is a super short chapter, which i'm also sorry for, but hopefully as it's easter break, I should be able to get a few more chapters up or possibly finish it :3 If not, I'm <em>not <em>giving up on this story! It just might take some time :) xx**


	14. Chapter 14

"The Ministry. You-Know-Who is coming, his Death Eaters are already here."

Harry, Draco, Remus and Severus all stared at the lynx patronus that hovered over the kitchen table. They'd sat down for dinner and were making lazy conversation, waiting for Arthur to come through and tell them the results of the body, when the patronus had come through the window and started the message from Kingsley.

Harry stared at the lynx for a few more moments, before pushing his chair from the table and standing.

"You will not go head first into battle, Potter." Snape's voiced stopped him as he made it to the door.

"I have to go. I'm not going to let people get killed, not if I can help it." Harry said, trying to keep his temper in track. His stomach was rolling and his body was itching to help, to leave the house and go to the Ministry.

"Of course you will be going." Harry heard the silent 'Not that anyone could stop you, you insufferable child.' "But you will not go rushing in like a foolish _Gryffindor._" Severus spat the last word with disdain.

Harry narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything. He could admit to himself that he wanted to know what kind of plan Severus had, and he didn't want any unnecessary casualty's.

"You need to be prepared to use offensive spells." Snape narrowed his eyes at Harry as he opened his mouth to protest. "You do. The Death Eaters are not going to be using hair changing spells, hoping you get distracted, that you fall into the atrium fountain or jelly jinx hexes. They will be out for the kill and wont care how they get it."

Harry grudgingly admitted it was true, and did a mental check of offensive spells he knew and could cast.

"What about my parents?" Draco asked suddenly.

He hadn't spoken much about his parents since he'd arrived at Grimmauld Place. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy had sent Draco to deflect before it was too late for him, but had been unable to get away themselves. It had been too dangerous for Draco and his parents to stay in contact, so they hadn't had contact since the night Draco had left Malfoy Manor.

Harry went to stand behind Draco, laying a hand on his shoulder in silent comfort.

"I doubt your mother will be there. If Voldemort was confident enough to think he could take the ministry he most likely left unmarked elsewhere and took the best with them. Foolish as it is, he holds to much confidence in himself. Your father, we won't attack him unless provoked, I can't say for the Aurors or the rest of the Order but he may be safe, Draco." Severus said, trying to offer a small comfort.

* * *

><p>Remus, Harry and Draco stood in front of the fireplace in the library, waiting for Severus to gather potions they and others may need at battle.<p>

Remus stared sadly at the two boys -men now- in front of him. It was not fair that they had to fight so young, one possibly having to face fighting against his own parents and the other with the future of the wizarding world on his shoulders.

Stepping towards Harry, he pulled him into a firm hug.

"I need you to stay safe cub." He murmured into Harry's hair. "I don't think I could live losing you."

Remus had grown to think of Harry as his son. He'd marked Harry as his cub the first time he'd seen him, it had been the first time the wolf -Moony- and Remus had agreed on something. When Lily and James had died he'd been distraught that he wouldn't be able to take Harry, but he'd been assured that he would be safe. Finding out the way Harry had been treated almost broke his heart, wishing that he'd fought just that little bit harder. During Harry's third year, Remus had just been happy to spend time with him, and with Sirius' return, he'd backed off slightly allowing Godfather and Godson time, but when Sirius had died he'd made a promise to himself that he'd be there for Harry as long as he'd let him be.

Harry realised a wet laugh half sob into Remus' shoulder. "You too Moony."

They stepped apart, both composing themselves, and offering small smiles to each others.

"You too Draco, I've grown to care for you over the summer." Remus offered to Draco, not expecting a reply as Draco was still fairly closed with emotions to anyone other than Harry.

They had made tentative conversation and had gradually grown to care for each other as a Uncle would care for a nephew.

Draco was saved from awkwardly replying by Severus entering the room.

"Remus and myself will go first. Wait approximately a minute before following through." He ordered.

They all nodded, Harry and Draco moving to allow both the men access to the floo.

"Both of you for the love of Merlin stay safe." Severus said, somewhat stiffly as he grabbed the floo powder.

"You too Severus, Remus." Harry and Draco both chimed, offering small smiles as Severus and Remus disappeared into green flames.

After waiting the minute out in silence, they both stepped up to the floo, but before Harry could grab the floo powder, Draco pulled him into a hard kiss, all teeth, tongue and nips.

"Don't do anything stupid. Just, please. I know what you have to do but please come back for me." Draco muttered, lips_wet_ with saliva sliding together as he spoke.

"You too." Harry replied as he nodded.

After another hard kiss they both stepped into the floo, preparing to step and fight into battle.

* * *

><p>Remus grunted as Peter Pettigrew shot another spell, pushing against his shield.<p>

He had been fighting his way through Death Eaters with Severus, stunning and disarming them before continuing on, when he'd caught sight of Peter, wand held for the final blow of Arthur Weasley. He'd aimed a disarming spell at him but it had missed, though catching Peter's attention from Arthur. Remus had managed to get a stasis charm on Arthur before continuing to fight Peter, gradually backing him into a corner.

He hissed as a slashing hex caught his arm, tearing the edge of his shirt and catching his skin. He couldn't remember Peter ever being this violent, usually sticking with simple stunning or disarming spells whenever they'd practised as teenagers and even when himself and Sirius in Harry's third year had caught him. Though judging by the slightly mad glint in his eyes, Remus figured Peter wasn't quite sane.

Thinking back to Sirius and the life he'd lost in Azkaban because of Peter, Remus shot stronger and more damaging hexes and curses at Peter.

"Always thought you were better then me didn't you? You, Sirius and James, the perfect trio who let poor little peter with them." Wormtail called.

"We cared for you. You were our friend and you betrayed us all. James and Lily are dead because of you and Sirius spent 12 years in Azkaban." Remus shouted back, even as he blocked another slicing hex.

Peter didn't reply, but straightened his stance and firmly gripped his wand.

"Sectum-" Peter didn't get the chance to finish the spell. Remus shot a blasting spell at the wall behind Peter, causing rubble to fall down, crumbling pieces of marble and stone hit the floor surrounding the body of Peter Pettigrew who had been hit with one of the first falling pieces.

Remus didn't give himself the chance to mourn the loss of his once friend, before he was off to search for Severus again.

* * *

><p>Draco reached blindly<em>-wildly<em> for his wand, not taking his eyes off Dolohov.

He and Harry had been separated almost immediately, Harry being attacked by Death Eaters and joined and surrounded by Aurors, he had joined and started firing spells and curses when he had caught sight of Dolohov and had taken off after him, filled with rage at what he had put Harry through.

"Poor baby Malfoy. Realised you're on the wrong side have you?" Dolohov taunted, stepping closer and kicking Draco's wand further away.

"It's a shame you're too late. The Dark lord doesn't like traitors and lucky me, I get the job to end your pitiful life."

Draco closed his eye's waiting for the final blow. He mentality apologized to Harry, praying for forgiveness.

The blow didn't come, but a heavy weight on his legs and a thud caused him to open his eyes. Dolohov lay unmoving, dead on the ground, his arms and head on Draco's legs.

His eyes widened and he quickly scrambled back, pushing the body off him and started looking for his wand, when it was held in front of him. Draco took it, following the arm which had given him back his wand, up the the persons face.

"Father?" Draco whispered.

"Yes Draco. Thank Merlin you're alright." Lucius Malfoy pulled Draco up and into a quick embrace.

"Mother? Is she here? Is she-"

"She's safe, she's at the manor." Lucius quickly soothed, taking in the sight of his son who he hadn't seen in months.

Draco nodded absently, revelling in the fact his parents where safe and that his father had saved him.

He opened his mouth to say something when his father suddenly stiffened and gripped his left arm, hissing at the contact of his Dark Mark. Looking around Draco saw the other Death Eaters gripping their arms and ceasing fire.

* * *

><p>Remus stared at the dead and bloody body of Bellatrix Lestrange before looking up at Severus. He had a satisfied look on his face, along with several cuts along his cheek and down his arms with one on his chest.<p>

"Severus." Remus ventured gently. Severus seemed to be in a kind of trance.

He started to move forward slowly when Severus doubled over in pain, holding his left arm. Rushing forward, Remus steadied him, while pushing up his sleeve. The dark mark was burning and red and a long bleeding gash went across the middle and looked as if it went to his ribs.

Remus searched with one had for a healing potion, steadying Severus with the other, when several pops of apparation sounded through the atrium. He looked around and saw many of the Death Eaters leaving the Ministry.

"What-" Remus was cut off when a voice he dreaded to hear hissed through the ministry.

"Harry Potter."

* * *

><p><strong>an - ooo cliffhanger :3 FINALLY THE NEXT CHAPTER. I'm so sorry for the wait, but here it is! I'm straight back to working on the next chapter now! Only a few more to go, probably two. Enjoy! and thank you for all the support on my first multi-chaptered fic xo**


	15. Chapter 15

"Harry Potter."

Harry turned from where he was staring, the spot where a Death Eater he was about to fight, had lowered his wand and with a turn of heal had disapparated, to where the hiss of his name had come from.

A black smoke like substance rose up from the ground, thinning out as it got higher, revealing the balded snake like head of Voldemort.

Harry swallowed hard and took a limping step forward, he'd been bitten by Fenrir Greyback, damaging his knee and it hurt like _hell_, he was just happy it wasn't closer to the full moon.

The battle hadn't been too hard to begin with. The Death Eaters had seemed over confident and sure of themselves, that they'd made mistakes and carelessly attacked, causing many to go down easily. Harry had met up with other members of the Order, having lost Draco after being surrounded by Aurors, he had silently prayed to Merlin that he was okay.

Ginny had been knocked down and unable to fight any longer but she would survive, Ron guarding her and fighting off newly flowing Death Eaters from his protecting post with Hermione.

Harry had quickly realised that the first wave of Death Eaters had been ones from the lower circle or newly recruited with low fighting skills, as more Death Eaters seemed to _flow _out of the shadows, sending well aimed curses Harry realised they were the members of Voldemort's inner circle.

The fight had gotten increasingly bloody and violent from then on, both sides sending curses to kill and maim instead of simply stun. Harry had searched wildly for Draco, Remus or Severus, but hadn't seen them and had regrettably moved onward fighting through the bodies.

Harry had just stunned and bound Nott Sr. when a heavy weight went into his lower body, and sharp teeth sunk into his leg, just below his knee. He had fallen onto the floor, the body of Greyback following him, teeth still in his leg, he had tried stunning him but nothing had worked. After closing his eyes, Harry had focused and cast the killing curse at Greyback, trying to not feel pity for Greyback or disgust at himself for casting an unforgivable. The teeth had removed themselves from his leg and he was standing up, ready to continue fighting, ignoring the pain, already facing a Death Eater when the hiss of his name had rung through the atrium.

Harry limped forward, slightly dragging his leg, ignoring the shouts from the Order and Aurors. He walked straight towards Voldemort, head held high, and eyes forward, averting his eyes from the litter of bodies from both sides, some injured and some dead.

Scattered pops of Death Eaters disapparating rang through the atrium, leaving only a small few left. One, masked, walked towards Voldemort, bowing his head, and lowering to one knee, Harry could faintly here the words spoken as he got closer.

"The others are dead M'Lord and Malfoy has joined his _brat._" The Death Eater muttered lowly, still keeping his head down.

Voldemort's focus which had been on Harry, lowered to stare at the Death Eater near his feet. His face twisted in disgust and he shot a clipped hissed '_crucio_' at the man before flicking his wand again, throwing the still twitching body to the side like a rag doll.

"Harry Potter." Voldemort hissed with a sneer. It rang through the ministry and Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up.

"Tom." Harry inclined his head.

"Do not speak that name!" Voldemort shouted, lips tightening in anger.

Harry didn't say anything, but took another step forward. He focused on his magic, creating a barrier to block himself and Voldemort inside and keep everyone else out, as well as spells. He had resigned himself to not making it out of this alive, and it saddened him to know what he would be leaving behind, but he had to do this, to create a future life for the people he loved.

"What are you doing?" Voldemort demanded,his voice becoming more of a hiss in his anger.

"Let's finish this Tom. You and me." Harry replied, bowing mockingly, in a replay of Voldemort's re-birth in fourth year.

Voldemort ignored Harry's _manners _and shot of a litany of spells, both light and dark, his face twisting in anger at each one that failed as Harry threw them away or they dissolved in a shield.

By now everyone was watching. The few remaining Death Eaters, stood awkwardly at the side, sending anxious looks between each other and their Lord, Harry figured they'd been told not to inter fear no matter what happened.

Remus who had managed to get his way through the Order and Aurors, ran towards Harry. He started to bang onto the shield, only to pull his hand away when a spell hit the shield, sending a sharp sting to his hand in warning. He stepped back slightly but didn't move away fully.

"Harry? Harry, please, you don't have to do this by yourself." Harry heard Remus cry through the barrier, but he ignored him, instead focusing on Voldemort who was growing angrier.

Remus continued to call through the barrier, before starting to aim spells at it, trying to break it. Dumbledore who had been gazing at the scene sadly, moved forward to help. He had felt terrible after the last conversation he had had with Harry, and couldn't let him go through this by himself. Ron, Hermione and Ginny along with Fred and George stared in horror as Harry continued to block spells, but they could see he was growing weaker.

Lucius held a screaming and fighting Draco tightly, as Harry fell to his knees. Severus felt his heart stop for the boy who he had come to care for, holding his bleeding side he tried to make his way closer.

Harry fell to his knees, the last spell had been a _crucio_ and although he'd managed to block it, it had drained his power, along with holding up the barrier against the attempts to break it.

He watched tiredly as Voldemort stepped forward, twirling his wand between his fingers.

"You have fought well, Harry Potter, but you will still die by my hand. Your friends shall all die and I'll have fun with the traitors." Voldemort hissed, his face twisting it what was meant to be a smile.

Harry resisted the urge to shudder and turn his head away, this man-_creature_ was disgusting.

"Avada Kedavra"

"Expelliarmus."

Harry and Voldemort raised their wands and spoke at the same time.

Green and red sparks shot out, spitting and meeting in the middle as they twisted and twined together, both trying to meet their targets. The magics moved back and forth, both wizards pushing their magic into the spell, urging it and guiding it.

Harry closed his eyes.

The shield dropped and he consumed the magic, pulling it into his body before pushing it back out through his wand, the magic becoming brighter and stronger.

Harry opened his eyes and managed to see through the twining light, Voldemort's shocked face, as his killing curse started to come back to him, his arm shaking with the raw power from Harry's disarming spell.

The killing curse touched the tip of Voldemort's wand, a crack made it's way down, crumbling from the nib down, not stopping when it reached his fingertips or elbow. His scream of agony rung through the atrium, even as his body seemed to be consumed in a green and red light, before slowly fading leaving nothing but ashes where Voldemort once stood.

Harry only had a moment of pleasure in seeing Voldemort finally dead, before his vision started growing black, and he felt his body falling only to be cushioned by a warm body.

"It's over, cub." _Remus._

"Harry, stay with me. Please!" _Draco._

He briefly heard their voices, allowing a small smile to grace his face, before everything went black and his body went limp.

* * *

><p><strong>an - ahh another cliffhanger :3 only one more chapter, which is almost done! I'll most likely upload it tomorrow or at least this weekend/next week. Although some of this story has been hard to write, i'm really going to miss it and the the story, might have to do some oneshots for it! ENJOY! XO**


	16. Epilogue

Harry yawned from his place, curled up in front of the fire at Hogwarts, before quickly covering his mouth.

It had been two months since the final battle, but Harry was still recovering.

The Order and Aurors had both lost many great wizards and witches, but nothing compared to the amount of Death Eaters.

It had seemed that the Death Eaters who, towards the final battle had spent a lot of time with Voldemort, died through their dark marks or were weakened enough to be captured, though Lucius Malfoy was an exception. Nobody could be sure how Lucius had survived but most had learnt not to question it or why he deserved to live, after Harry had made a public announcement for Lucius' help in the battle for not only saving Draco but helping the Order in the battle.

Draco had spent the first few weeks after the battle, splitting his time between his parents and visiting Harry at St. Mungo's, with Remus who rarely left Harry's side, and Severus who constantly checked his medical charts and made the potions he needed.

Lucius and Narcissa had healed their relationship with Draco over the months. They lived in a _small_ cottage on the edge of France, not wanting to return to the manor where Voldemort had made his stay, though Harry was sure their idea of small and his were completely different.

Remus and Severus where more open about their relationship. Severus had been deemed fit to leave St. Mungo's after a few days, although he still didn't have full use of his left arm and his ribs were tender. He had returned as Potions Professor at Hogwarts, though the term had started slightly later than usual, allowing people to recover from their losses and the wizarding world time to celebrate.

"Why don't you just sleep?" Remus asked amused, though not looking up from writing as Harry yawned again.

Remus had opted to focus on writing Defence Against the Dark Arts books, instead of returning to teaching DADA, he was currently finishing his first book, an Introduction to Defence for first years.

Harry blushed, and sent a half hearted glare at Remus when he looked up.

Harry was still too weak from the battle to return to being a full student at Hogwarts. The Castle had made a family suite, connecting off of Severus' rooms under the black lake, and both Remus and Harry lived there, with Draco staying on weekends and the occasional week night. Harry did most of the written work the seventh years were assigned and handed them to the correct Professor, he also helped make potions with Severus, which went towards his grades.

The magic he used to defeat Voldemort and eaten at his magical core and it had almost crumbled. Harry's magic was slowly coming back to him, and he could do simple spells, but they were still draining and not the full strength he could produce before.

"Because, I'd actually like to make it to the great hall for dinner for once." Harry replied, sticking his tongue out at Remus. He'd been too tired or drained to go to the great hall since term had started.

Remus made an undignified noise, causing Harry to laugh. He was lately enjoying the small things, like being able to freely joke and the joy of having a family.

"Mature as ever I see." A voice drawled from the doorway.

Severus stood, arms crossed over his chest, a smirk playing at his lips. Draco stood next to him, unashamedly grinning.

"Shut up." Remus and Harry muttered simultaneously.

Severus snorted and moved towards the other arm chair in front of the fire.

"Are you up to the great hall?" Draco asked softly.

Harry smiled at his lover, and stood, taking the offered hand. The answering grin was enough to chase away his tiredness as he was pulled towards the door.

"If you get too tired, make sure to come back. Do not push yourself." Remus called as they left.

Both Draco and Harry shook there heads.

When they arrived at the great hall, silence met there ears, before erupting in cheers and laughs.

Harry wasn't stupid enough to think that everything had been healed. Harry and Professor Dumbledore's relationship would ever be the same, he had trusted the man with his life, but the trust was broken and would most likely not repair, though they still spoke civilly. There were friendships and families lost to the war and the current clean up of the ministry.

There was still people weary of Slytherin's despite most of the current students being neutral or 'light' in the war and some didn't accept Harry and Draco's relationship, but they were quickly silenced by their friends and he couldn't help the laughter that bubbled in his belly and erupted from his mouth when he caught sight of Ginny -she had fully healed along with Arthur- and Seamus, wolf whistling from the Gryffindor table and Luna waving at them both with dazed eyes from Neville's lap. Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson sat somewhat stiffly next to Dean but all three had small smiles on their lips and Ron who was standing on the bench clapping the loudest, and Hermione who gave them both thumbs up and laughed with the others.

Harry smiled as they walked to join their friends.

Life was good.

* * *

><p><strong>an - IT'S ALL OVER. I'm going to miss this, but now I can focus on my next ideas :3 I hope you've enjoyed this, and thank you for all your support! xo**


End file.
